Mark of Sparda Dark Protector
by jkmp28
Summary: A story centered on numerous characters from BTVS and SPN among other properties...I do not own anything regarding BTVS, SPN Charmed and Devil May Cry (some properties)


Mark of Sparda: Dark Protector

Prologue

Eons have passed in the beginning of time as the world was ruled by Higher Beings/Powers That Be and by an ancient race of pure-demons known as the Old Ones. As God created his angels and brought creation, the Old Ones after fighting, destroying and killing each other took notice. Only three of them stood out among the others and they were the most powerful, feared and worshipped of them all as they were known as, Altor (protector), Evesor (destroyer) and the conqueror.

They went by simple names; Illyria (the Destroyer), Mundus (the Conqueror) and Sparda (the Protector) each ruled parts of earth as Hell itself in their own ways, dealing with the Archangels Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael, each other and other beings for control of it. Even though they dealt with their brethren as well and where feared by Gods, Angels and Higher Beings/Powers That Be forcing them to flee, they never waged war with each other. Rumor has it that should they ever went against each other the universe would crumble due to their sheer power they possess.

Unlike the some of the weaker other Old One's Sparda, Illyria and Mundus all possessed human form, but their eyes showed their real power and the demon hidden inside. Illyria was five foot-five with blue hair and eyes, pale skin, maroon armor all over her body and her true form was that of your worst imagination as her power was depicted by dark blue pupils and black eyes. Mundus was much taller, he was six foot-six with long red hair and jet black eyes, dark skin, his body was covered in armor similar to Illyria's except his was black as his true power was displayed when his eyes turned black with white pupils. Sparda however was different, he stood at five foot-ten, blue eyes with black and white hair, tan skin and wore a mostly black outfit shirt, shoes, pants and coat and his power was shown with black eyes and red pupils.

Out of the three Sparda was most relatable to a human, but it was his personality that showed this ancient demon was more human than demon. While both Mundus and Illyria were cruel, vicious and betrayed everything that supported them, Sparda on the other hand was courageous, smart, strong willed but was willing to listen to others thoughts and opinions, rebellious and most disheartening of an Old One he was kind hearted.

When God and his Archangels with the assistance of the Old Ones defeated and killed a being named Amara also known as The Darkness it safeguarded the world allowing new races and species to be born such as man. This after another heavenly war and the legendary dark war signaled the end of the Old One's rule over the earth, as Hell recited into larger Hellmouths and smaller Hell-Gates. Some Gods went back to their own hell dimensions while weaker ones hid on earth, Powers That Be/Higher Beings ascended into the Heavens and the Old One's retreated into Hell, the hell dimensions or were killed slowly.

Upon seeing humans walk the earth Sparda saw this race as young, weak and interesting, but with the potential to become something great. When the Old One Maloker turned a human into a vampire it set events into motion that created half-breed demons, vampires, werewolves and other creatures to walk the earth.

Over the century's in order to protect humanity from superior beings like himself, Sparda created three weapons known as the God Killers one being a sword, another a gun and the third a blade all with the ability to kill anything and everything in creation. With these weapons he killed Dahak a dark god with the power to destroy all life, several other Old One's (including his own brother Mundus, Eve and the powerful demon lord Zarathos), the rogue Archangel Zadkiel and the Higher Beings known as The Triad that sought to torment mankind.

In an effort to keep peace, Sparda allowed the gun to be in Lucifer's possession but on the condition that since he fell from Heaven, Lucifer himself controls Hell as opposed to Asmodeus and Mammon two archdukes of Hell. The sword was given to Michael to be stored like the gun was but in Heaven. As for the blade, Sparda personally placed the weapon somewhere on earth. Only he and Dahak's brother, the Ancient One a god of light know of its whereabouts. The weapons in both Heaven and Hell would not and could not be used, because as Sparda anticipated that neither side wants to be destroyed by the other. So both weapons would be protected by incredibly powerful magic so that no one, not even Michael or Lucifer themselves can touch them.

During this time period he came across a ritual that created The Slayer, the one girl in all the world that would battle the vampires, demons and the forces of darkness. At first he was impressed and in shock at the magic's involved, but then he grew angry at the Shadow Men for using a Shadow Demon to force itself onto an unwilling young girl. As Sparda learned more about the process and that when one Slayer dies another would be activated, his anger grew more and more until the Ancient One said that there needs to be a protector and that Sparda's time is coming to a close.

Sparda though was still disgusted as he ranted to his ally the Ancient One. "Don't they know they are forcing innocent children into a war that is to be fought by warriors."

"Sparda, my friend you are thinking about doing the same exact thing aren't you?" The Ancient One replied. "For the record woman can be warriors as well."

Sparda sighed and said, "I know I am and I wish I didn't have to but like you said, my time is coming to an end and the humans don't need a demon to protect them because they need a human protector. By the way you above all people should know that I have no objections to female warriors as I find them to be equal to that of men and this is why for my line they will be equals. But I still have my objections to doing the same thing as those damn Shadow Men for using the essence of that foul Shadow Demon to force a young child into a war she shouldn't be forced to fight in."

"I know you do Sparda I know but we both know that the time of the Old Ones is over making your time over as well until you are needed again. I hope you understand this?" The Ancient One asked.

The Old One nodded his head in agreement reluctantly, that indeed the elder god was correct and his time was coming to an end. So with his help Sparda decided that for every Slayer chosen, then he would pass his power to others he called Manslayers, so that no one would be alone in this fight.

Sparda however, made one final decision that his direct blood descendant would be the one who bares his mark, a cross with a circle and an S in the middle on his or her arm. With this done Sparda decreed that on this persons' eighteenth birthday that they would be given a choice that would give them all of his power and immortality, but would make them less human and more demonic.

Unknown to the Shadow Men, Sparda wanted all Manslayers to be created just as the Slayer was, with the super strength, speed, agility and accelerated healing, the bloodline and the longer they serve the stronger they became. The major differences were that each Manslayer would have full knowledge of magical incantations and how to combat evil starting at the age of twelve/thirteen instead of fifteen, be either male or female and that all of his power would be given to only his direct descendant should that person chose it at the age of eighteen.

With this done the Ancient One, then took Sparda's essence and gave it to two twin boys, Vergil and Dante to become first Manslayers and began the bloodline. But the Ancient One knew Sparda very well because he knew that the Old One was never completely honest with anyone about his true plans and his intentions, because he always kept things close to the vest in a journal that belonged to him with all the truths written inside it. In the end Sparda, the Old One with a conscience, became known by all human, angel and demon alike as the The Protector, Legendary Dark Knight, the Original Slayer and the very First Manslayer.

Part 1 Chapter 1: The Mark of the New Protector

It has been 5,000 years since the creation of the first Manslayer and already close to 30 have been chosen to serve. There have been thirty plus Slayers and Manslayers that have been chosen and all have fallen, either in battle, been murdered or by other means. The previous Slayer India Cohen had been killed by a horde of vampires, around the time one of the strongest and longest serving Manslayers Lucas sacrificed his life in a battle with the Hell-God Tysonis sending him back to his own terrible Hell Dimension.

In the year 1993 a new Slayer has been chosen for the past two years, a young girl named Tina Kingston living in New York which happens to house a Hell Gate, whose mother Helen is a former Watcher, father Denis and older brother Max are Hunters. Tina a beautiful long haired brunette (with blond highlights) with brown eyes, around five foot-six in height was similar looking to her mother Helen, except Helen liked to wear glasses and her eyes were blue. Denis and Max were nearly identical light medium length brown hair hazel eyes and medium built around 6 feet and 5 foot-nine.

However, her younger brother James who has been trained by both mother and father has been exhibiting some odd abilities lately and Tina wants to know why. James was a good looking boy with blue eyed with short dark brown hair, with a young face around what will be a five-foot eight frame.

"Hey mom" asked Tina. When her mother looked her way, Tina in a nervous tone asked, "Have you seen James lately, he has been able to run almost as fast as I have been running."

"Yes I have, Tina and to be honest I am slightly worried as is your father." Exclaimed Helen also in a nervous but firm tone to her daughter.

After flinching around for a few seconds, Tina says, "Should I talk to Lance about this maybe see if the Watchers Council can explain it?" After Tina asks her question, Helen's face turns red with a bit of anger and tell her daughter "No". With that said Tina decides to go on patrol, but will keep an eye on her baby brother.

In the meantime, Max was returning from a hunting trip with Sam and Dean Winchester. Out of the brothers Dean had the military style haircut, handsome with some ruggedness to him while Sam was taller, had longer hair and was considered a pretty boy but also the friendliest of the two. Max and the Winchesters finished up their trip in taking down two highly powerful demons in Azazel and Lilith, who were responsible for the murders of the Winchester boys' parents and girlfriends.

Tired and achy, Dean turns to Sam and says, "Man this feels so freaking good to finally have taken down these two sons a bitches."

"Your telling me Dean, now mom, dad, Jessica, Ben and Lisa can finally rest in peace" Sam told his older brother. Max who was beat up told the brothers, next time he's taking his sister with him for this crap.

Tina decided to confide in her boyfriend, a vampire named Angel about her little brother's abilities. Angel was a tall man with short black hair and brown eyes, with the face of an angel. He liked to wear black pants and a long black coat, it matched his brooding style.

"Hey Angel, can I need to talk to you about something?" Tina asked.

"Sure, what about?" Angel replied staring into his girlfriends' eyes intently.

"I need to talk to you about James, he's becoming something different" Tina said with worry.

"Different how? Like a demon?" Angel asked.

"No, not like that I think he's becoming a Slayer" Tina said.

"How is that possible, all Slayers are girls" Angel said with confidence.

"I know, but he's almost as fast as I am and he has gotten physically stronger, it's weird and I am a little scared, especially with the mark on his arm" Tina said as more worry and angst consumed her.

"Mark? What mark?" Angel asked curious.

"There is a symbol, like a cross with a circle on it and an S inside it." Tina replied.

"Maybe we should talk to Lance, Sam and Dean about this, get the others and do research to find out what this means." Angel said nervously.

"You sound nervous and I don't want to bring Lance into this, I know he is my Watcher and all but I don't need the Council coming here and taking my brother away" Tina said doubtful of her Watcher's intentions.

Frustrated, Angel says, "Look Tina, I know Lance is your Watcher, but remember he has had a lot of disagreements with the Watchers Council over you and your family remember that."

Tina, equally frustrated and now down right annoyed, "Fine, talk to them but please reassure me that nothing will happen to my baby brother or else."

Angel knowing that he is talking to a Slayer relaxes a bit and simply nods.

Tina decides to go on patrol with James and some of her friends, while Angel goes to visit Lance. She asked Max to join but he wanted to stay and spend time with his girlfriend Stephanie Lang. Tina liked Stephanie and all, but she was jealous of her because every guy wanted her because she was blonde, bubbly, tall (five foot-nine), blues eyes and hot. Secretly she was worried that Stephanie may break her big brothers heart and go for Angel, but Tina knew that wasn't the case as Angel told her he loves her and only her.

While walking around the cemetery Tina, James and their friends Tanya Hawkings a shy short (five foot-four) blond, with brown eyes and practicing witch talked about her science exam tomorrow morning, while Zack Daniels (taller boy almost as tall as Sam Winchester, but not as pretty and with much longer hair) and Tommy (Tanya's identical twin brother) were busy checking out Tina and talking about how they are on Assistant Principal Snyder's shit-list as always. Hearing their conversation made James and Tina smirk and giggle.

The giggling stopped when Tina heard something and told the others to grab James, James on the other hand wanted to stand with his sister but backed off when Tina shot him a look. "Tina what is it?" hissed Zack, Tina motioned towards a fresh grave as the others saw two men and two women waiting while the ground began to move underneath. "Vampires" whispered Tommy and Tanya who looked and saw James eyeing the situation with an unusual calmness from a twelve-year-old.

"James, what's wrong?" whispered Tanya. "Nothing" replied James, "Just assessing the situation we are in." Impressed Tommy and Tanya looked at each other and were like, wow he's talking like the Winchesters, Tina, Max and Angel.

While Tina and the others were coming up with a plan to handle five vampires, Angel paid a visit to Tina's Watcher Lance Abbot. Lance was not alone however, as Alexa Willis and Chris Young were there as well handling research and weapons inventory. Alexa was a young girl, Tina's age with freckles and glasses, with red hair and blue eyes about four foot-eight. Chris was a large boy a friend of Zack's around five foot-one, brown eyes and purple hair (normally his hair was greyish, but he liked to screw around and color it from time to time.)

Angel approached and scared the hell out of the two kids. Lance meanwhile wasn't surprised and asked the vampire, "Is this social call about a certain younger Kingston?" Angel surprised said "Yes how did you know?" Lance told Angel that Helen called and informed him, that Denis also called and sent the two young ones to assist in researching James' mark. Lance and Angel discussed what Tina told him and Helen, Lance was impressed and reassured Angel that the Council won't hear any of this because he doesn't trust them as far as he can throw them.

Back at the cemetery Tina told the others to get James out of here and ran into the vampires. She lifted the newest vampire from his grave and staked him, then turned on the other four but she was clearly out numbered. Throwing punches and kicks she managed to stake one of the female vamps, but one of the male ones' body slammed her to the ground and knocked the stake out of her hand.

Zack saw this and rushed him but was knocked unconscious with one punch. James then came out of nowhere and kicked the vampire four feet away from Zack, the others who surrounded Tina stopped and turned to see this little boy kick their comrade like he was nothing. Tina looked at James surprised and saw something in her little brother's eyes, those were the eyes of a warrior. James kicked up the stake and threw it at the one of the female vamps turning her to dust. The others charged James, he punched one and tossed the other into his sister another stake in hand killing one of the male vampires.

The last female charged but Zack tripped her and she fell, the male that James kicked recovered and fought with the boy. He threw a left hook and to his surprise, James caught his fist and started to break it, the vampire screamed in pain and yelled, "SLAYER" to the boy who said "Nope not even close" before tossing the vamp to his sister who promptly staked him.

The female got up and said "Patrick Corvinus will hear about this!" James turned and said, "Tell him to go F-k himself" this angered the female vampire who was then staked by Tina who told her "No one threatens my baby brother but me and lives." With five vampires staked and dusted the group turns to James and Tina who say catching their breath, "Let's go home."

As they were leaving the cemetery, Tommy thought he heard and saw something but figured it was his nerves after the events of just a few minutes ago. He wasn't wrong as someone was watching and the man turned to three other vampires, "I want those two dead, do you understand, find out where they live and KILL THEM." The three vampires nodded in fear and ran stealthily through the tombstones.

As the group was walking, Tanya got a call on her phone from Alexa who told them to meet at Lance's place he is having a meeting. The group decides that since Lance's house isn't far away they can walk there and they do, but unbeknownst to them they are being followed by three vampires.

When the group got to Lance's front door, Tina and James stayed outside for a minute as the others walked in. Tina and James were closer with each other than either of them were with Max, because Max was closest to the Winchester brothers. Tina told James that she is worried about him and that he needs to be wary of his new found "Slayer" power, James nodded in agreement and said maybe Lance knows something that can help. The two siblings shared a hug and then walked inside.

While inside everyone was there, their parents, Max, Stephanie, Angel, Sam and Dean, Alexa, Chris, Tanya, Tommy, Zack and Lance. Seeing everyone made James a little bit nervous, especially since they were staring at him. Tina looked at her baby brother and told him, "I got your back little bro," comforted by Tina's reassuring smile as James walked in and said,

"What's up guys?"

"James" Lance said standing up, "We found out some information about that mark on your arm and about your abilities."

"Oh great, so this bad or good or what?" asked James nervously.

"Not bad at all" Lance said with a smile. Lance then began talking about the Old One Sparda and how he battled the demons and forces of darkness. He then ran through Council archives and spoke about how Sparda witnessed the creation of the first Slayer and how he wanted to add an ally/friend to her. Next came the long linage about the Manslayer's from the first two (Vergil and Dante) to the last one known (Lucas). Lance then turned to James and said, "You my friend are a Manslayer, but not just any Manslayer you have the Mark of Sparda, making you Sparda's direct descendent."

"Huh" everyone in the room looked confused, but for some reason James understood. He clarified that since he was eleven-years-old he started having dreams, well nightmares of ancient battles past and even past generational battles. Lance corrected him that he was having similar dreams as the Slayer, because Sparda wanted the Manslayer created exactly like the Slayer had been, with a few notable differences such as age of the calling and all that.

Tina spoke up first and asked Angel if he ever heard of the Manslayer? "Yes" the vampire exclaimed, "Every underworld creature has heard of the Manslayer, Hunters and Slayer, they are some of the things we fear the most."

Lance continued and asked James when he first discovered his power? "Not too long ago, after I officially turned twelve is when I had some of these abilities" when pressed further James revealed he knows magical incantations, how to kill demons, werewolves and vampires, but he attributed that to the Hunter and Watcher/Slayer type of training that his parents, Max and Tina provided only this time he has the strength and speed to do it. Tina then nodded in agreement as she revealed he kicked the crap out of some vamps earlier today. Lance added that the Manslayer at the cusp of twelve or thirteen to gain their abilities, but it was usually twelve matching the line that Sparda wanted from the beginning.

"What" exclaimed a worried Helen as Denis held her. Lance said that it is his calling, much like it is Tina's job to protect the world from evil. Lance then said that the Manslayer was created to be activated earlier than the Slayer was so that he or she can be more established and protect a younger Slayer. Helen being a former Watcher sighed and nodded in an understanding manner.

Sam and Dean were still baffled by it all, looked to each other as Dean asked Lance if James could've beaten Azazel or Lilith? Tina, Helen and Angel merely glanced over in Deans direction in an annoyed way, making Dean himself start to become annoyed, so much so that Sam had to touch his shoulder to calm him down.

"No" replied Lance, since James is a young Manslayer, despite having advanced knowledge and fighting skills he still needs to learn and wouldn't be able to handle a demon as powerful as those two. He further explained that Tina would've been strong enough to fight perhaps Azazel and stand up to the more powerful Lilith. In a more lighthearted laugh to calm the mood he said, "Give James another year or two then he'd be able to take on anything like Tina can."

Everyone laughed, until Zack mentioned the name Patrick Corvinus. Helen, Angel and Lance then turned, sighed as they said a collective, "What did you just say?" as Zack explained, Helen grabbed her daughter and youngest son holding them tightly. Denis meanwhile watched Angel look more and more angry and Lance was straight and trying to compose himself.

"If Patrick is here, that means Simon is here and if they are both here we are all in trouble" Angel said looking at the Watcher, who simply nodded and looked at Helen and said "We should prepare, if those vampires were part of the Corvinus Order then we must stock up on weapons and come up with a plan of attack", "Agreed" murmured Helen.

Sam this time spoke and asked who Patrick Corvinus was? And what is the Corvinus Order? Angel being the oldest of the group explained that Patrick is the son of a very old and very powerful vampire named Alexander. Lance interjected and mentioned that Patrick also had two brothers name Markus and William both were highly dangerous but that it is said that Patrick is the WORST of them all. Everybody began to become nervous, before Helen added that if Simon Lafell was here as well then things will be truly worse off because he is Patrick's first created vampire.

Sam sighed before asking again, "What about the Corvinus Order?" Lance then replied that it is an order of close to 50-60 vampires that serve only a Corvinus and they will do anything to ensure the survival of their leader. He then mentioned that Patrick was responsible for killing at least five Slayers and two Manslayers. Fear then went down the spins of everyone in the room, especially Tina and James. They both looked at the each other, until Max said "No one is going to hurt my little sister and brother, over my dead body." Max then angrily said, "If we need to prepare then let's do it, we aren't going to let our town be overrun by these assholes and their kind, no offense Angel"

"None taken" the vampire with a soul replied.

"Now what do we need to do first?" Max asked looking at Lance confidently, yet scared out of his mind for his sister and brother.

"We train" Lance said looking at both James and Tina, who looked at each other and then at everyone else, before saying "When do we begin?"

With a plan in motion, everyone took their leave out of the house. Sam and Dean took Tanya, Zack and Tommy home in their old black 1967 Chevy Impala. Angel traveled with Denis, Helen, James, Tina, Max and Stephanie back to the Kingston home. Lance double locked his door before leaving a cross on the doorframe and a crossbow next to it.

Alexa and Chris hurriedly walked to Chris' car, but it was too late as the three vampires grabbed them.

The vampires dragged them into the darkness behind some trees so they wouldn't be seen. Two vampires held them each with their hands on their mouths to keep them from screaming. Chris knew he could take at least one of them down, since Lance did train him in combat but when one of the vamps put his hand on Alexa's throat, Chris abandoned the idea. Then all of a sudden two more vampires came out of the darkness.

One had blond hair and wore a biker type outfit. Chris thought he looked like a 1970s or 80s Hells Angel. While the other had brown hair and stayed in vamp form with older ancient looking cloths with an old looking amulet. Alexa realized, "OMG, its Patrick Corvinus!"

Her fears realized, Corvinus looked at the pair and said while he has no objection to killing and feeding on them. He'd rather kill, feed and perhaps turn the Slayer and Manslayer instead, with that he departs and let Simon handle the rest. Simon in turn grabs Alexa and says "Ladies first" before breaking her neck. He turns to the other vampire holding Chris and orders the other two to kill him, they do so by ripping his arms off and then feed on him.

Simon turns to the three after they had their "fun" and tells them to gather the others and to prepare a little "party" for the Slayers and to make it as bloody as possible.

Back at the Kingston household, Angel kisses Tina goodnight before going home and Max walks Stephanie back to her car while the parents go inside. James though sits on the porch and just thinks about everything, from being a Manslayer, Sparda's descendant, what it all means and the possible consequences of it all. Tina comes up to him and tells him to come in and get some sleep because that they have a long day of training in the morning with Lance. James agrees and they walk inside for some nice shuteye.

In the morning, Lance arrives and the trio make their way to the basement where the Kingstons have set up a training room. Angel made his way in through a door from the sewers to assist in training, Max on the other hand went out with the Winchesters and Stephanie. Helen and Denis anticipating injuries and hunger, went shopping for supplies, while Tanya, Tommy and Zack head to school to keep suspicions down, and come up for an excuse for Tina's absence.

While watching James and Tina sparring, Lance notices that James isn't fighting like he "knew" what he was doing, but he was basically learning on the fly. This didn't go past both Angel and Tina either, but they didn't say anything, since Angel was going to train James on basic Slayer weaponry and demonic/vampiric knowledge.

After training James on Slayer weapons and fighting style, Angel and Tina both conclude that while he still has somethings to work on and learn, he isn't bad at all. Lance on the other hand was more interested in the knowledge aspect and Angel privately told him that other than learning from his mother, father, brother and sister and the Winchesters he didn't know anything past that. James though wanted to talk to Lance privately about something.

"Hey Lance, can we talk about some things?" James asked nervously

"Sure" replied Lance with a bit of a smile. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm sure that Angel told you about my knowledge and all, right?" Jams asked.

"Yes he did" Lance replied seeing the young man still nervous, he gave him a reassuring smile.

"I need to come clean, I honestly didn't know anything unless it was taught to me by my parents, the Winchesters, you, Angel and my sister. I am sorry I said what I said last night, hell I don't even know all that many incantations other than something with the elementals and a teleporting one."

Lance looked at James and he finally cracked the code, Sparda's little trick that made believe that Manslayers knew more than they did was to protect them. Lance thought that it was well thought out, but without a type of Watcher he also figured out why so many Manslayers have died young. He needed to tell James, Tina and Angel this information or else a similar fate may happen.

"James, I need to tell you something" Lance said to him, while motioning for both his Slayer and her vampire lover to come join them.

"There is a reason why a lot of the Manslayers have died young" before continuing he looked at the concerned face of Tina and then the shocked looks on both Angel and James, he sighed and continued, "Sparda tricked the underworld into believing that the Manslayer was basically born with all the knowledge of all things demonic and magical incantations, but after some careful research that I did last night, that's not the case it was a lie not to say that the Manslayer is more powerful or stronger than the Slayer, but it was more of a ploy on his part, but it didn't work out to well.

The trio let out a collective "What" and James asked, "How many Manslayers died young, I mean my age?"

Lance breathed heavily and said close to twenty-one died young first-timers, seventeen died at the ages of twelve/thirteen, four at fourteen and the rest were killed at fifteen/sixteen same age as Slayers when they are chosen and sadly typically die as well. James was shocked and sick at the same time, he told Lance "I don't want to die young", Tina looked at her brother grabbed him tight and also said to Lance, "He isn't going to die I will make sure that never happens." Lance looked at them both and said that this won't happen because unlike the others James will have the training, love and guidance that will allow him to live longer. James smiled, but did ask "How long did the one before me live till?"

"You're talking about Lucas?" Lance asked.

"Yes" James said.

"He lived until he was eighteen, he was the longest serving and living at the time no one has matched him, yet" Lance explained.

"Yet?" Angel asked puzzled.

"Yes because James will outlive all of them." Proclaimed a happy and determined Lance. The three of them looked more hopeful and thankfully the tension was lifted when Helen and Denis arrived with food, bandages and reading materials. However, it was short lived when Max, Stephanie and the Winchesters arrived just behind them.

"Mom, Dad turn on the T.V." yelled Max angrily.

"Okay, son calm down" exclaimed Helen as she turned the television on. Everyone in the room jaw's dropped at the discovery of twenty-three mutilated and bloodless bodies. Worse yet, two of them were identified as Alexa and Chris. Sam said he called Tanya and the others and they are on their way. Dean added that there was a note left in body parts and blood saying "Come Get Us Slayers Or We Will Kill Again In Three Nights Time."

Everyone was in tears and boiling with anger as Max looked at his horrified girlfriend Stephanie and then to his equally horrified parents and said "Patrick Corvinus did this."

"It looks like his work." Angel remarked before looking at Lance who nodded in agreement, before adding "He must've grabbed Alexa and Chris overnight and had Simon make a calling card."

Dean looked in James' direction and he was seething with anger and in his own anger said, "Let's kills these sons a bitches now!"

"Not yet we need a plan and James isn't ready for this fight." Yelled Lance.

"Yes I am" said a teary eyed and angry James, who looked at his brother, sister, parents, Lance and friends. "We need to take these bastards down, every single one of them, I know I'm not ready to fight Patrick, but the way I'm feeling right now I'll deal with Simon and at least ten of his bloodsucking assholes."

Dean said "Well you heard him lets load up on weapons and kick his ass."

"We don't know where they are though and we don't even know how many we are fighting" said Helen. Denis interjected, "Well we know they must be close "grabbing a map he circled the cemetery, Lance's place and where the massacre took place and they closest place that could house a large amount of vampires is an abandoned factory not too far away.

"Then let's go" said Max grabbing a sword of the weapons rack.

"Wait" said Stephanie, breathing heavily and then exhaling before finishing, "Doesn't Tanya know a spell that can utilize then sun into some sort of sun-bomb that we can use in-case there are a large number of vampires that your all willing to take on?"

Tina said she's right, it can be useful in this fight especially since you guys said that the Corvinus Order has around 50-60 vampires. "Okay we now have a plan" said Lance, "Now all we need is Tanya and she should be here soon."

Around ten minutes later Tanya, Tommy and Zack arrived at the house with the others informing them on everything that's going on and the plan they have come up with.

"Is there anything that you need to perform the bomb?" Tina asked Tanya.

"I just need one thing and that should be easy to get." Replied Tanya.

"What do you need?" asked Angel. "I can get it if you want" he continued.

"Thanks, but it's actually easy to find and it's also right here" Tanya said giving a nervous laugh.

"Well then what the hell is it" screamed both Max and Dean in unison.

"An ultra-violet lightbulb" said a scared Tanya.

"Oh" exclaimed Dean with Max still in shock.

"Yeah" replied Tanya.

"Okay, Tanya get to it if you need help ask, the rest of us need to load up on weaponry." An excited Max ordered.

"Hold on a minute" Helen stopped everyone in their tracks. "You guys are experienced in these type of fights, but James isn't he can't be in this fight."

"But mom, I can help I know I can" James said angrily to his mother.

"James I know about all the other Manslayers and I don't want anything to happen to you" a frustrated Helen replied to her youngest child.

"So it's okay if Tina and Max can go to die, but I can't, yet I have this new power I can help" James shot back.

Taken aback by her son's comment Helen needed to sit down. Denis also shocked at how his youngest child reacted told his son to calm down and apologize.

Just as things were starting to get more and more confrontational, Zack noticed that the mark on James' are was beginning to glow an orange color. He pointed it out to Lance who told everyone to shut up and look.

Upon gazing at the mark everyone was in shock at this sight. Lance then looked through his notes and said that since James is Sparda's descendent and since he has the mark, it may be reacting to his emotions and upon further research he states that "Should the descendent of the Protector ever NEED the power of Sparda all he need do is rely on the Mark of Sparda, once the mark glows orange the meaning is clear and the need is clear. Once the mark burns red, it burns with power and hence forth the power of Sparda is given."

Lance tells the others that since Patrick is a powerful opponent and is threatening others, James must be unwittingly needing Sparda's power and therefore the mark is glowing in response, because we've seen him angry and this has never happened before. He concludes that it might be best to let James join the fight, because we may learn what this mark can do, after all Sparda did fight other Old Ones, Angels, Gods and other Higher Beings so who the heck knows right.

Despite a lot of wariness and hesitation both Helen and Denis agree to let James fight against Patrick, only on the condition that Tina and Max keep him away from a direct confrontation with the younger Corvinus brother. They nod in agreement and to make things easier Denis says he will join in the fight to help his kids and everyone else.

Equipped with the sun-bomb orb the team of Max, Dean, Sam, Tina, Denis, Angel and James head to the factory where Denis believes that Patrick Corvinus and his minions are hiding out. Meanwhile Lance, Helen, Tanya, Tommy, Stephanie and Zack remain at the Kingston household awaiting word for help or the worst.

"Okay guys so here's the plan" whispered Max, "Sam, Dean and dad you guys sneak in from back and make sure you cover the left side with holy water just in case, Angel hit the back and place the bomb somewhere close and where we can say our little word to make it light up. Tina, James and I will take the front…."

"No" James growled to a whisper. Making the others look at him oddly.

"What is it little bro" replied Max confused and slightly annoyed.

"You and Tina go through the front, but I kind of want to come through the ceiling."

"You want to what?"

"Trust me it'll get them startled" James said with a snicker whisper.

"Okay fine have your fun" Max told his brother, who received an unpleasant glare from their father. "Hey dad you want to argue with your second super powered child go right ahead."

"Just be careful James" Denis told his youngest.

"Dad I got this, you guys be careful" James said reassuring his dad.

"Okay, everybody knows what they have to do so let's go kick some ass" said Dean and Max.

After everyone said their goodbyes and see you later's, they went to their respective positions. Tina and Max took a deep breath weapons in hand and kicked down the door and the confrontation of their lives began. As they entered Patrick jumped up and saw the Slayer, he immediately jumped down to meet his uninvited guests, Simon joined him as well as ten vampires. Max began surveying the environment and noticed that there were at least 30+ vamps here and he knew some of his group may not survive this fight.

Patrick began looking around and said "Tell your friends to come out, I smell them" and with that Sam, Dean, Denis and Angel came out of their hiding places weapons in hand ready for battle.

"So this is your little group Slayer? The Winchesters, a pathetic excuse of a vampire with a soul and two other weaklings" Patrick said laughing.

"Hey dickhead we aren't weaklings" growled Max letting his temper do the talking.

"Relax son" whispered Denis, knowing that Patrick can have his whole vampire cult kill them at any time.

"Oh its okay old man, I know this is your son and the Slayer is your daughter" Patrick said smiling.

"How? How do you know that?" Denis asked nervously.

"It's easy, I smell your scent on them and I can also smell their blood within you" Patrick said in the most devilish of grins going vamp mode.

"Oh my god" Tina whispered. "Great now were are in trouble."

"Kill them all, leave the Slayer for me" Patrick shouted as his group of close to 38 vampires and Simon started to move in, just then James came crashing through the glass, startling Patrick, Simon and the vampires long enough for Angel and the others to run over and stand next to Max and Tina.

"Back off asshole" James yelled in the direction of Patrick and his order.

"Ah well, well, well a fresh and young Manslayer. How nice of you to join us and die alongside your sister" Patrick said looking at Simon with a huge grin on his face.

"How the H-Hell did you?" James said before Angel interrupted, "He knows by blood."

"Oh, ummm eeek whatever, sick freak" James said taking out a sword and blade.

"Let me guess Angel, you and Tina get old man Patrick and I'll take Simon?" asked James looking at Angel hopeful.

"Uh sure fine with me" murmured Angel, slightly unsure how to answer.

"Let's get em" Shouted Dean. "Dibbs on the fat one"

The group then began their fight, James taking on Simon, Angel/Tina vs. Patrick and the others fighting the vampires hoping to kill as many as possible before using the bomb that Angel hidden.

Dean got his wish as he killed the fat one and then two more that tried to flank him. Sam took down another two with a double staking, Denis beheaded one aiming for Sam and Max pushed one into the waiting stake of Dean and killed his own with a slash of his machete.

Simon went right at James right away and their fight was intense and brutal with kicks, punches and flips. Simon got the upper hand when he blocked both the sword and blade throwing them to the floor, grabbed James and body slammed him to the ground. James let out a huge ahhh of pain which caught the attention of both his sister and father.

"James" they both screamed as Tina tried to knock Patrick to the ground only to be thrown into Angel and Denis to be bear-hugged by a muscle-man of a vampire with Dean underneath his foot. Just as the muscle-vamp was about to crush the life out of both Dean and Denis, Sam tackled him and Max staked him.

Denis then rushed to his youngest son's side. But then Simon grabbed the veteran Hunter's machete and stake and then did the unthinkable… he ripped both his arms off effortlessly in-front of all Denis' children, the Winchesters and Angel stunning and horrifying all of them with the screams.

In the midst of the terror and horror Patrick grabbed Angel and tossed him into a wall and then grabbed Tina punching her repeatedly until she lost consciousness. James meanwhile, watched in horror as Simon grabbed his fathers' neck and snapped it like a twig smiling the whole time. The mark on James' arm began to burn red and James managed to grab his sword and sliced Simon in half down the middle, just as Max was trying to get to him. James saw Tina in trouble and throw the sword right through Patrick causing him to wince in pain.

Max stopped dead in his tracks as Sam and a hobbled Dean were close behind him. James told his brother and Winchesters to get Tina to safety and hide Angel so they can let the bomb loose since there were still about 20 or so vampires still advancing on the bloodied and beat up group. Max said no he isn't unless James comes with, because he promised their dad to keep him safe. James told Max he'll be fine because he has Sparda on his side and a smirk came across his face as Patrick looked dead at them all at him directly.

Sam told Max that James was right and they grabbed Tina and revived Angel who still wanted to fight. Angel told James he would stay with him to fight, but James would have none of it and told Angel, "take care of my sister, right now she needs you I don't" staring at James, Angel said okay and took Tina in his arms and carried her out. Sam and Dean followed, Max waited till everyone was out before he said the word to light the bomb…

"Let There Be Light" and in a flash all 28 remaining vampires turned to dust, except for Patrick who managed to hid behind one of the curtains and table that had been knocked over during the fighting. Max went to join James, but his younger brother said no go with the others I got this bastard.

Taking his leave Max told his brother good luck and the fight began. Patrick said he still wanted to add to his collection of dead Slayers and add another Manslayer to the list, but James was impressed and socked him in the mouth sending him through a steel door into the next room.

James followed him and went for another kick before Patrick caught his leg and slammed him onto the floor, he then began punching him only for James to grab his fist getting up and began crushing it before he snapped his arm. This cause Patrick to scream in pain and James spit some blood from his mouth and kneed Patrick in his face.

Grabbing Patrick by the throat the little twelve-year-old boy lifted the powerful vampire up off the floor like nothing and as he grabbed a sword told Patrick he's going to pay for the deaths of all those people including his father and friends. Patrick merely laughed and told the young Manslayer that "you may kill me but trust me child you will experience more loss the longer you live" incensed James dropped him and with one swing of the sword he decapitated the youngest Corvinus brother turning the body to dust.

James dropped the sword with tears in his eyes, the mark went from burning red back to black as he picked up his fathers' lifeless body and carried him outside to the others before collapsing from pain and exhaustion. The others then rushed to his side Sam and Dean grabbed Denis' body and Max and Tina crying held onto their brother. Angel stood by silently holding onto his girlfriend's trembling shoulders as they made the journey home.

The funeral and the rest of the coming days were not easy to say the least, but Helen, Max, James and Tina were coping with the loss of Denis. Sam and Dean remained in New York to help out and they along with Angel destroyed the factory that belonged to the now destroyed Cornvinus Order.

With the school year wrapping up and a dangerous enemy defeated all the others could think of was how nice summer vacation would be like. James was especially excited because he was going with Max and Stephanie to Boston, Massachusetts for at least a month or maybe more.

In James' mind at least he had something to look forward to this summer while taking his mind of being the Manslayer and his dad's death.

Part 1 Chapter 2: End of Days Pt. 1

It has been close to four months since Denis' death, beating Patrick and an enjoyable summer away from it all. James' return from Boston with his brother and Stephanie was quiet but a happy reunion with his sister, Angel, his mother and the Winchester brothers.

James told them about going to a Red Sox game and eating at some great food places, even meeting a new friend a girl named Faith. Faith Lehane a beautiful brunette with dark eyes, James remembered because he didn't tell anyone especially not his brother or Dean that Faith actually gave him his first kiss, a meaningful kiss on the lips that he loved. But since he was back in New York and she was in Boston that may never happen and with the life James was in it was for the best that she stayed safe.

It was back to business as usual as Lance had Tina and James train so that they can keep up with dealing with the monsters here. James eventually told everyone his feelings about Faith and to his surprise, they were all supportive and even got her contact information so that they can talk while they were in different states.

About a month passed and as the gang took care of a few vampire nests, demonic sacrifices, a few djinn, a pack of werewolves and a witch who wanted to bring about the powerful demon Samhein, it was a pretty good month. That was until an unexpected visitor arrived and shocked all their lives, especially Dean and Sam's.

"Hello" the mysterious man said.

"Who are you?" asked Tina suddenly feeling shivers down her back for fear of the man standing before them.

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord" replied the stranger a handsome man with dark hair, about the same height as Dean, wearing a long tan trench coat, loose tie and half buttoned up shirt.

"A what? That's not possible angels don't exist" snarled Dean.

"Yes we do Dean, you just have no faith in us or God, therefore you doubted our existence even as I stand before you now" muttered the angel.

Dean stood silent and dumbfounded, but as usual Tina then offered a snarky comment that the angel merely lent a glare to her that sent shivers down her spine.

"Excuse my colleagues, sir but let me ask why are you here" questioned Lance in a much more respectful tone.

"Yeah why are you here" questioned a much more combative James, with Max, Angel and Sam nudging him to cool it as Helen and the others watched cautiously speechless.

Castiel spoke while acknowledging the young Manslayer, "I am here descendent of Sparda because my brother, the one you know as the Devil, Lucifer is now free and walking the earth."

Everyone stood stunned as the angel made his announcement. Castiel though continued, "I need the assistance of as many allies as possible in order to keep the vessels from saying yes and ending the world, that you started."

"Vessels?" asked Lance questionably.

"Who said we started anything?" snapped Dean and James with Sam telling them to calm down.

"Not you descendent or Sparda and not directly you Dean, Sam and Max. Do you remember killing the demons Lilith and Azazel?" asked Castiel.

"Yeah why?" Max asked hesitantly.

"Killing them opened the seals that allowed Lucifer to walk free." Explained Castiel.

"Oh my god" Sam said running his hands through his hair.

With this revelation Max sunk to the floor and Dean stood speechless only this time horrified that he and his brother were the cause of the Apocalypse.

"You never answered my question about the vessels" Lance asked in a more demanding yet still respectful tone to the angel.

"The vessels are those two over there" the angel pointed in the direction of Sam and Dean.

"Us" the brothers said in unison.

"Yes the two of you were predestined to become the vessels for the Serpent and the Sword, in the coming Apocalypse." Castiel said answering the brothers question.

"The Serpent and the Sword?" asked the brothers questioningly.

"The Serpent is the fallen Archangel Lucifer and Sam you are his vessel and Dean you are the vessel of the Sword, of the Archangel Michael the most powerful of all the angel." Castiel said in a tone more condescending than proudly sounding.

"Oh god, I'm the Devils vessel?" said Sam with disbelief and dread in the same tone.

"And I'm Michaels god damned vessel" growled Dean angrily. "What the hell is this deal then do we fight and one of us dies or something?"

"Yes" Castiel answered.

"Damn you all" growled Dean, his temper growing angrier each time the angel spoke.

"It is your destiny, much is it the destiny of the young woman to be the Slayer and the young man to be the Manslayer" Castiel told the hunter pointing to both Tina and James.

Helen interjected before any of her children or the Winchesters could answer, "Are you here to take them by force, because if you are they are like family to us and we will fight you if we must."

"No I am not here to take them I need their help to put Lucifer back in the cage in Hell" Castiel answered.

"There are other angels here on earth that will however, try to make Dean say yes to become Michael's vessel and there are demons that will do the same to Sam, I am here to recruit you in helping me stop them and as I said put the Devil back into his cage" continued Castiel.

"What angels and demons want us to say yes?" asked Sam in a more cautious voice. "Yeah I'll like to know so I can shove my boot up their asses" added a more pissed off Dean.

"The angels are Uriel, Zachariah and another fallen angel and old ally of mine Anna. As for the demons they are Alastair and Ruby. I am working with the demon Crowley and Archangel Gabriel to keep humanity alive." Castiel said with conviction and pride in his voice.

"Working with a demon?" questioned Sam, "Why would you or can you even trust him" added Max.

"I have no choice, but we share a common enemy in Lucifer, his Knights of Hell and the others." Added Castiel.

"Knights of Hell? Is that Alastair and Ruby?" asked a very confused Tanya.

"No, Alastair and Ruby are his most loyal followers, Lucifer's Knights of Hell are Abaddon and Cain, he raised them when he was released, they have been killing ever since" Castiel answered the young woman.

"Oh that somewhat explains it then" Tanya said looking at Zack with a little grin.

"Is there an Archangel named Raphael?" asked a curious Lance.

"Yes, there is but he has been performing his own plans and we cannot account for him just yet" countered Castiel.

"Alright so how the hell do we ice the Devil, beat his Knights of the roundtable and kick these sorry sons of bitches asses back?" asked Dean.

"Well first I will need the two of you and perhaps the vampire, Slayer, other hunter and the Manslayer for this mission." Castiel said answering the hunter.

"Where are we going? And when do we start?" asked a gung-ho James.

"You will not be going James" answered his mother sternly.

"But mom the world, could I don't know end if I don't help" James said feverishly, his hands extended outwards.

"I know but someone needs to stay and take care of here, you'll get your chance one day son, but not now" Helen said in a calming voice.

"Fine" James said to his mother in an annoyed but understanding tone.

"Okay but where will we be going?" asked Tina.

"All over the country, we must deal with the underlings first" replied Castiel.

"Okay sounds good, but who the hell do we go after first" asked a puzzled Dean.

"I would suggest you go after Alastair and Ruby, Gabriel and I will handle Zachariah, Uriel and Anna. Then together we will fight the Knights of Hell" Castiel told the others.

"So we are splitting up? Then who goes where and what?" Max asked shaking his head in confusion.

"First things first, other than James who else is staying here" Tommy said staring at the others.

"Well you three and I guess mom" Tina said pointing to Tanya, Tommy and Zack. "Okay sounds good to us" Tommy said, "Very well" added Helen.

"Okay then it's settled Castiel, you get Tina, Max, Angel, Lance me, Dean and Steph-" Sam said before being interrupted.

"Not me, I'm not going" Stephanie said to Sam. "Max I need to talk to you about something" Stephanie said turning in Max's direction. "Uhh sure, lets go over here" Max told his girlfriend walking with her to the privacy of the kitchen.

"Max, let me go first I love your family, your friends, you and I have supported you for all these years, but babe I can't do this anymore, I can't worry about if you or anyone else is going to come back in one piece or not at all, I just can't" Stephanie told Max holding his hands and crying. "So this means we are breaking up?" asked Max with tears growing in his eyes.

"Yes" Stephanie said emphatically.

"Okay babe I understand, and I should've seen the writing on the wall" Max said with a half-smile holding back tears.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked confused.

"I noticed it at my dad's funeral and while we were in Boston this summer, hell I've noticed it for the last three years to be honest." Max said while trying to hold back both anger and sorrow. Before continuing Max, took a deep breath and just let it out "I think that it is for the best, Steph I'll always love you and worry about you but if you stay with us, with me I'll get you killed and It's probably for the best that you stay as far away as possible especially if I'm going to be in the middle of a god damned Apocalypse."

Crying Stephanie could only say "I'll always love you and good-bye."

"Good-bye, Steph." Max replied also crying.

"Be safe" Stephanie said before walking out the door.

Max returned to the others, who did not say a word based on his reaction and mood. Castiel however, said "Now let's go, we have much work to do."

Castiel before leaving gave the group instructions to head to Kansas to a bunker of some sorts, everyone packed weapons and supplies for the trip. Before leaving though Castiel gave Tina, Sam and Dean strange looking silver blades. "These are Angel Blades, they can kill angels, demons, vampires and just about anything else they however, cannot kill Lucifer or the Knights of Hell, only an Archangel Blade can kill them and only Gabriel and Raphael have them right now." Castiel told them to be careful and before anyone can say anything the angel disappeared.

So with the directions to the bunker Sam, Dean, Tina and Max packed the angel blades and supplies they jumped into the Impala James came up and told them that if things get really bad to call and he'll come help. Tina reassured her brother that everything will be okay and to stay here and protect mom, Tanya, Tommy, Zack and Stephanie. Angel rode with Lance in Lance's beat up truck with highly tinted windows to keep the vampire from frying in the sun.

Just before leaving, Dean said he called a few friends of theirs; Bobby Singer, Charlie Bradberry and Kevin Tran to come and help them out with not just the stuff going on here but also to help stop Lucifer and Michaels death-match. As everyone said their good-byes the Impala sped off leaving James behind as the sole protector of New York.

"Good luck guys and please be safe" James said to the sky before adding "God if there is a god or hell Sparda if you're out there in spirit please keep them all safe."

It's been four weeks since the gang split up and in that time Tina, Max or one the others would always call and check in, the last check in came from Angel who let everyone know that Sam and Dean took down Ruby, Sam killed Alastair and Castiel beat the angel Uriel with Anna's help. Anna in turn was then taken out by Tina after she tried to kill Castiel. They also have been in a bunker made by an organization called the Men of Letters which controlled and coordinated the efforts of the Hunters for generations. Turns out that Sam and Dean are legacies since their grandfather Henry and father John were members in the past. In the meantime, Dean was in the hospital but is doing okay now and they are now concentrating their efforts on taking down Zachariah, before turning their sights on the Knights of Hell and on Lucifer and Michael themselves.

On James' end things couldn't be further from the truth of easy. James, Tanya, Tommy, Zack and Helen had to deal with the Ravencroft family of witches and a warlock. They took down family patriarch Douglas Ravencroft, but in the midst of a confrontation with his daughters Talia and Rowena, Tanya was badly hurt and James made a deal with Rowena to spare her life if she helped beat Talia, which was done thanks to the Colt handgun being used.

James though had the dubious task of telling Tina and the others how things went and about Tanya's status. Taking a deep breath James dialed the number and hoped for the best. "Hey guys how's everything going on your end?" asked James slight nervousness in his voice.

"Not too bad, Angel told you guys we beat both demons and two of the three angels, but things are still going nuts around here. How's everything with you guys, heard about the Ravencrofts, Cass said they are very old and powerful how did it go?" answered an exhausted and more irritable than usual Tina.

"Well we took down Douglas, mom and Tanya came up with a great plan and it worked while Tommy, Zack and I were fighting their vamp and demon croonies. We went after the other two and during the fight Talia shot a wave of energy at Tanya and she was hurt really bad. I made a deal to spare Rowena if she helped kill her sister and well bye-bye Talia. By the way tell Dean thanks for lending us the Colt it saved our asses." James said while continuing, "Everybody is doing okay though, Tanya is in the hospital resting luckily the shot only gave her a mild concussion."

Just as Tina was saying something Zack and Tommy entered the room and James put their call on speaker before Tina screamed "Tanya is in the hospital and you spared Rowena, What the Hell is wrong with you!" James and the others shot up stunned, James thought to himself sure he's annoyed Tina before and made her yell many times but not like this.

Tina continued her tirade, "While I'm here helping to I don't know save the whole freaking world, you allow a psychotic witch to nearly kill my best friend of all the stupid decisions you've ever made, James right now you are the worst person in the world. Hell your worse than Lucifer and Michael."

Stunned James just walked away in tears, Zack followed trying to calm him down. Just then Tommy got on the phone with Tina, "Tina what is wrong with you he's trying and doing his best here. If anyone should be pissed about Tanya it's me, but guess what I was angrier at Talia for what she did to my sister not James" Tommy took a deep breath, collected his thoughts before continuing, "You realize you just called one of the people your closest to a monster like the two your fighting to stop now."

At that moment, Tina didn't say a word she realized what she called her baby brother and the that Tommy was right, she was so frustrated with everything going on she is taking it out on the wrong people. She wanted to talk to James again, but when Tommy called out for him Zack told him that James wants to be left alone and that he is pissed. Tommy relayed the message to Tina and suggested trying to call back later, they both hung up and Tina was in tears over what happened. Just at that moment Helen came down and without a word she knew what happened and told the boys everything will be okay, just give them some time and realize both are under enormous pressure right now. All Tommy and Zack could do is nod in agreement, as Tommy went to go visit his sister something unexpected happened.

The doorbell rang and Tommy opened the door with Zack and Helen close behind. On the other side there was an older man with brown hair with some grey in it, an old looking vest and a hat introducing himself as Bobby Singer. Next to him were two younger looking people, one a girl with short red hair and brown eyes carrying a laptop she introduced herself as Charlie Bradbury and next to her was a young man shaved head and brown eyes as well he introduced himself as Kevin Tran.

Helen ran and hugged Bobby and introduced him to both Zack and Tommy. Helen explained that Denis, Bobby and Sam and Dean's father John were close friends and Hunters. When Tommy asked Charlie and Kevin if they were hunters also Charlie replied that she's a nerd and that Kevin is a Prophet of the Lord.

"Prophet of the Lord" both boys asked astonished.

"Yes" said Kevin, "I can hear the angels talking and read their language, I have some books here for research on how to stop the Apocalypse."

"I'm not a Prophet" chimed in Charlie, "But I am a nerd, hacker and Hunter in training so I can also help in the research and Hunting aspects" Charlie said with a laugh.

Bobby smiled then he started to talk, "I'm sorry about Denis Helen. We are here to back you guys up with the Hunting and research. By the way how are the kids, heard both of your youngest are Slayers."

"They are fine" replied Helen, "Thank you, we can really use the help around here."

"No problem, besides those two idjits told me that all hell could break loose here any minute and with them dealing with demons, angels and all sorts of hell the least I can do is keep this somewhat contained" Bobby said tired and slightly agitated.

"Idjits?" questioned Zack.

"Means idiots, usually reserved for Sam and Dean" replied Charlie.

"Oh cool" Zack said with a laugh.

"So got anything we can hunt right now?" asked Bobby.

"At the moment no except for the usual you know, vampires, demons, werewolves and all. But we have been hearing about a lot of weird disappearances going on all over, with people being half eaten, you guys have any idea on what it could be? Maybe a demon or some sort of monster?" Helen told the veteran hunter.

"We don't know either, Sam thinks it could be something that Lucifer sent out to keep them distracted" said Bobby.

"Interesting, okay well Tommy go check on your sister, bring Zack with you just in case. Bobby, Charlie and Kevin please help yourselves to anything you may need" Helen told the five people in the room with a smile.

"Okay let us know if you need us, we're hoping she can come home sometime today" Tommy said with a hopeful smirk, "Not a problem" Helen replied.

As Tommy and Zack left for the hospital, Bobby began to unpack his bags, Charlie asked if she could use the shower and Kevin helped Helen clean the dishes that were left over from breakfast as the phone rang.

"Hello" answered Helen.

"Hey mom" answered Tina, "Is James or Tommy there?"

"No Tommy just left with Zack to check on Tanya and James isn't here, but please do tell Sam and Dean that Bobby, Charlie and Kevin are here" Helen said with a smile.

"Okay will do, let me know when James comes home I need to talk to him" the younger girl said.

"Is everything alright? Do you need him to come help?" asked her mother nervously.

"No everything is fine I just need to talk to him about something from earlier. Oh before I forget Lance needs to talk to you" replied the Slayer.

"Oh about what?" Helen asked confused.

"Something about people being ripped apart and half eaten" Tina said with a little uncertainty in her voice.

"We have that same problem here I can't really help you guys on this one. I will check with the Council maybe that have some information that we can all use." Replied Helen.

"Okay, I will let him know, thank you mom" Tina said more gloomy this time.

"Will do and please tell everyone to be careful out there" Helen said.

"No problem" Tina told her mother, sounding a little more upbeat to be reassuring.

Just as Tina hung up with her mother, Dean and Angel came into the command center of Men of Letters bunker. "Hey Tina what's up" asked Angel with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Nothing, why" Tina asked equally worried about her boyfriends' tone.

"We heard you on the phone with James" replied Dean.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone was listening" replied Tina shamefully.

"We all heard it" Dean said before adding, "Sam, Lance and Max went to look for new leads on the partially eaten bodies and Castiel is looking for Zachariah and Gabriel and Crowley is keeping his eye on the Abaddon and Cain. Angel and I are going to start checking things out around here if you want to come with us? It's better than just sitting around here honestly" Dean told her pointing at the phone, knowing that all she would be doing is waiting for James to call.

"Yeah okay I'll come, maybe I'll find something that I should be taking my anger out on" replied Tina in a much chipper tone.

"Okay cool" said Dean just as chipper. Ever since he got out of the hospital Dean has been on edge, they had barely gotten out of Alastair's clutches and even worse Uriel was there helping him. Dean thought to himself, maybe Cass is right and they actually want this fight between Michael and Lucifer to go on. After Castiel told them that half the world, heaven and hell would be destroyed in the battle, Dean believed hell he hoped that the demons and angels would change their minds, but he was wrong and now it's up to his brother, his friends, two angels one being an Archangel, a demon and himself to stop it. The thought that he dreaded then creeped up, if they can't stop it then the only one that could might be James and he didn't want to put a twelve soon to be thirteen-year-old kid in that spot.

Two months went by Castiel and Crowley both returned to the bunker informing the group one the whereabouts of Knights of Hell and with the defeat of Zachariah, Michael's plans are temporarily halted. Upon hearing from the humans about the recent killings and half eaten bodies, Castiel told the group that the creatures responsible aren't anything they've ever encountered before but are called Leviathans deadly creatures kept in the deepest dungeons of Heaven due to their unquenchable appetite for blood and flesh. The angel revealed they feed an any and everything not just humans, including demons, angels, vampires, werewolves and other creatures he also said that one even killed and fed on a Slayer before it was killed by Sparda.

He went on to say that the Old One, Ancient One and God their father demanded that Michael banish them from the earth and place the remaining ones in the deepest dungeons in Heaven and never release them. As far as he knew, Michael obeyed and they were imprisoned, Sam asked how many of them survived, Castiel told them around 100 were left alive and that they are also Old One's but of a much lower scale. Angel asked if they can be killed by conventional means and the angels' response shocked them all as he revealed very few things can kill a Leviathan, but one of them they had in their possession; the angel blade. When pressed about the other methods, Castiel revealed that he only knew of the archangel blade, the three GodKiller's and any type of beheading worked but wasn't permanent.

At that moment Tina needed to contact her brother and the others. She had made two calls in the past two months, one she ended up ripping her brother to pieces and the other was apologizing to him which to her surprise he accepted. Now she needed to call and give them this important information as quick as possible or else they could be dead.

So many thoughts were running through Dean's mind at this moment not only thinking about failing and James being the possible one to stop it all but dealing with the Leviathans, James' deal with Rowena could come back and bite them in the ass, when dickless said that Lucifer could take Angel's soul and turn him back into a cold blooded killer, finding and killing the Knights of Hell and worst of all possibly saying yes to Michael and Sam saying yes to Lucifer in an effort to stop all this madness.

Tina made the call and told the others about the Leviathans and the information that Castiel provided them. She also told them that they have a plan to in Dean's words "ice the Devil" but they would need the Colt and Crowley was coming to pick it up.

As soon as Tina mentioned Crowley the demon appeared picked up the Colt and its bullets and then he took off. Tina told her mother, brother, Bobby and the others their plan to try and kill Lucifer with the Colt, despite Castiel and Bobby's protest it was the best plan they could come up with at the time.

Dean had it all planned out he, Castiel, Sam and Ellen and Jo Harvelle would go to stop Lucifer in Missouri while Tina, Angel, Lance and Max held back just in case they should fail. In his mind this had to work with Crowley keeping his eye on the Knights of Hell and Gabriel nowhere to be found this was their only option and he knew it, if they failed then they would know they at least tried.

As James and the others waited patiently to hear from Dean and their efforts to kill the Devil. Angel meanwhile wanted to talk to Tina privately about something, taking her to her room to talk.

"Tina about what Zachariah said about Lucifer, I-", before he could finish Tina stopped him.

"Angel I know your worried about becoming Angelus again and becoming a killer, what I'm trying to say is are we breaking up?" Tina told a stunned Angel who was speechless as she spoke.

"Tina I don't want to but I want to keep you, your brothers and everyone safe and after this is done I'm going to leave" Angel told Tina crying.

"Okay, just do me one favor" Tina trying not to cry told her now ex-lover.

"Anything" replied Angel.

"Don't say good-bye because it'll hurt too much" Tina said walking out of the room before Angel could say or do anything.

As Angel stood in the room alone, he whispered to himself "I won't," before heading back to main hall or "command center" with Max, Lance and a visibly shaken Tina stood standing.

As the vampire rejoined the Hunter, Watcher and Slayer, Max hung up the phone horrified. He told Angel and the others that the Colt didn't kill Lucifer, the Harvelle's are dead, they don't know where Castiel is and Sam and Dean are on their way back.

Tina quickly called her mother and relayed the message that the plan failed. Helen meanwhile informed Tina that they have encountered Leviathans and found a way to kill them well accidentally, thanks to Charlie, Kevin and Zack. After Sam and Dean came back Tina told her group how Helens' group found out how to kill the Leviathans, she said to behead the monsters and then to salt and pour soap on the bodies before burning them. Dean was surprised and said then let's get to work as they try to figure out how to stop the Apocalypse.

Castiel meanwhile was still in Missouri with Lucifer and Meg Masters one of the Devils most loyal servants, trapped by a circle of holy fire.

"My, my, my, dear brother you brought me my vessel yet he still said no to me" the Devil told Castiel.

"Yeah and I killed those two weaklings for you my father" Meg said with a wide grin.

"I will not let you near the boy Lucifer and you will pay for the killing of the innocents' demon" a fiery Castiel told Lucifer and Meg.

Lucifer merely laughed at the weaker angel's threat and told him without a GodKiller or an Archangel blade, there was no way to kill him. As for the deaths of the Harvelle women, Lucifer said that they were in the way and needed to be taken care of. At this point Castiel knew he couldn't beat the Devil with his angel blade, especially after Lucifer said that the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were free along with the Knights of Hell doing exactly what was required of them.

Lucifer told Cass that he knew that there is a Slayer with the Winchesters, along with a few others and he ordered Meg to go kill them, except the boys. Meg left on her way to the bunker, Castiel revealed that should they fail that there is a Manslayer alive they will take up the fight. Lucifer laughed and said then he or she will die as well, Castiel realized that Lucifer doesn't know that James is Sparda's descendant and that he posses' the Mark of Sparda. The angel did not let this information slip because then Lucifer would go to New York and kill the Manslayer himself.

In a surprise twist Lucifer put out the flaming circle and told Castiel to leave, knowing full well that the angel would kill Meg in-route of the others. Castiel then disappeared, caught up to Meg killed her and he realized that Lucifer doesn't care about demons, humans or angels he just wants to have Sam say yes to the fight with Michael. At this point Castiel also realized he needed to find Gabriel, the only Archangel that has vowed to fight on the side of man, at least with him then he would have a weapon that can kill Lucifer; an Archangel blade.

Back in New York, James and the others have been dealing with the Leviathans, but that something else was bothering Bobby and Helen. They were both wondering two things one how did the Leviathans break out of a supposedly deep dark prison in heaven and who would release them if it weren't Michael or Lucifer. Then Tanya and Charlie alerted them to news reports of at least 300 people having been killed either by being stabbed in the chest, throat being slit, having the backs and necks broken and a note in blood demanding the Slayer come to die. Just as the two oldest members of the New York team digest the news, Stephanie comes into the house.

"Hey guys, mind if we talk" asked a very startled Stephanie.

"Yes sure sweetie, what do you need?" said an equally horrified Helen.

"I've seen so many things, I can't just stand by and let this go on. I know I broke up with Max to stay out and away from all of this, but I want to help out and save the world." Stephanie said with both fear and confidence as she spoke.

"Glad to have you aboard" exclaimed Bobby and Helen smiled a happy one.

Just as Stephanie and Helen hugged each other James, Zack, Tommy and Kevin came into the room accompanied by Tanya and Charlie. The group then proposed ideas on what it could be and they ruled out the usual monsters and even the Leviathans. James concluded that it could be by an angel committing the killings, so with Tina dealing with Michael and Lucifer he'll deal with the angel. As James leaves to track down the angel, Zack and Tanya go with him as backup, before he leaves though James takes an angel blade that Tina left for him before she left for Kansas.

About an hour after James and Zack left the house the door is slammed open and in comes two men, one white in a business suit, brown hair, brown eyes and a sadistic smile on his face and the other is a black man with a shaved head looking at the photos of Tina, James and Max smiling in satisfaction. Helen and the others come running and in an instant demand to know who the intruders are, the white male says his name is Dick Roman and the black man introduces himself as Raphael an Archangel of the Lord.

"Balls" Bobby screams at hearing the word Archangel and the name Raphael.

"What do you want, get out of my house now" demanded Helen holding a knife in one hand.

"You know that won't do anything to either one of us blood-monkey" replied the arrogant Archangel.

"Look I'm getting hungry, tell us where this Slayer is now or I may need to eat you" added a smiling Dick Roman while eyeing Bobby and the others hungrily.

"She isn't here" hissed Charlie, hiding behind Tommy who added "Why are you here, shouldn't you be trying to stop the Devil?"

"No, because I don't care about the fight between my brothers. I just want to kill the Slayer, anyone in my way so I can take heaven and all its souls to be mine" responded Raphael more annoyed now than he was.

"Crap" Kevin said while sweating, "Balls" Bobby said again.

"Ahhh seems like we have a Prophet in our midst" the Archangel said gesturing towards Kevin, before continuing, "It's against my fathers and brothers code to kill Prophets, but I can't have you figuring anything out now can I. I can't allow you to let my brothers, Michael and Gabriel know what I am doing" he said with a devilish smirk.

Without warning Raphael lunged his Archangel blade into Kevin's chest killing the young man instantly. As the others watched horrified, both Bobby and Stephanie were eyeing a gun left on the table, but before they could get to it Dick grabbed the gun and pointed it at them all.

"Alright Dick, you may kill two of them" the archangel told his companion.

To their horror Dick showed his fangs and ran straight at Stephanie, ripping her throat out letting her bleed to death. He then aimed the gun at Bobby, smiled and said "die" before shooting the veteran hunter point blank in the head. Everyone in the room was horrified at the display of brutality, the moment they went to rush to their friends' sides Raphael then pushed them back with a swipe of his hand knocking them down.

He looked at Helen and told her that Dick is a Leviathan the strongest and oldest one of them all and that he released them upon the earth so that they can do what they were meant to do, that is to feed and obey him. He told the others that unless they produce the Slayer to come fight him, he'll kill everyone in the city. Petrified Charlie said that she isn't here, but her brother is a Manslayer and the descendant of Sparda. His interest peeked, Raphael told them to tell James to come fight him at a nearby park, it will be empty or else he'll attack a school bus full of children and wipe their young lives from this planet.

Helen looked at him angrily and said "fine, he'll be there" to his delight, Raphael then told them just in case they decide to come help their friend that they have bigger problems to contend with.

"Dick, please go to a school and feed at your pleasure" Raphael told a now gleaming Dick.

"Thank you" replied the Leviathan.

"School?" asked a confused and scared Charlie.

"Yes, an elementary school that's close by I hear the kiddies taste wonderful when they are so young, little and innocent" Dick said before both of them disappeared.

"Oh god" replied Tommy. "We've got to stop them before they kill the kids" he continued with terror fleeing from his voice.

Just as they were discussing plans of attack and burial, James, Tanya and Zack arrived and to their horror they saw the bodies of Kevin, Stephanie and Bobby laying on the floor. Helen tells them what happened and James is filled with anger he grabs the angel blade, despite his mothers' protests that it won't kill Raphael and heads out the door. Before leaving he tells his mother and friends to bury the others and to go stop the Leviathans, he'll deal with the Archangel alone and make him pay for all the deaths he has caused.

The others head to the school armed with machetes', bags of salt, a flamethrower, matches and soap to deal with the super hunters. James on the other hand has made it to the park, which was empty as promised looking for Raphael. In an instant after James screamed his name and a few profanities and expletives the Archangel appeared before him, archangel blade in hand and then the fight began.

It seemed as though the Manslayer was able to keep pace with the Archangel, but looks can be deceiving in a fight. As flips, kicks and punches were being throw Raphael noticed James' mark was glowing a burning red, but he was also paying attention to how James was fighting. Although James fought angrily and with purpose, he also fought sloppily and it cost him when Raphael tossed him to the ground and rammed his angel blade into his shoulder.

James watched as Raphael walked around him with his archangel blade at his throat, then curiously the Archangel put the blade at his side and was standing five feet in front of the Manslayer. Raphael told James he wants to talk and asks him something that shocks James.

"Tell me Manslayer, do you think you can defeat me" the Archangel asked the still shocked and confused boy.

"Yes I can, with the Mark of Sparda burning red, I beat Patrick Corvinus with it and I know I can beat you, you douchebag" James defiantly told the Archangel while pulling the angel blade out of his shoulder.

"Hahaha...You truly do not know the real meaning of that mark, nor do you know the true history of the Manslayer line do you" Raphael said laughing maniacally.

"What are you talking about?" James asked now a little nervous.

"The glowing of the mark means nothing, well it does mean the presence of a powerful opponent and your emotions towards that enemy, that is the only thing the passage has correctly" Raphael took note of the young fighters worried expression before continuing, "Despite the glowing of the mark from the orange or red you don't receive any true substance or semblance of Sparda's power. You don't receive extra strength, speed, agility or healing factors. The burning red that it was doing during our fight was a sign of your anger and the more intense the color that is a sign of your rage, the orange isn't even worth talking about it means nothing. You'd experience true power when, well if you reach 18-years-old."

"So the passage was false this whole time again" James said dejected and a feeling of hopelessness came upon him before he uttered, "What will happen at 18? But Lucas lived to 18 did he change?"

"The passage was false much like many things written into it except for a few minor details you stupid blood monkey. You are merely a Slayer just different name, age of chosen and different from where you got your power. Sparda made it so that all Manslayers would have confidence to defeat any enemy but everything caught on rather quickly. It wouldn't affect your predecessor he didn't possess the mark nor was he a descendent of Sparda. You are his descendent and upon your 18th birthday will be given a choice, you will either say yes and be endowed by all of Sparda's power making you the new "Sparda" of this generation, human in appearance but full demon behind it or you don't and you remain as you are just become stronger due to length of service and training. So tell me do you think you can beat me, an Archangel of the Lord?"

Stunned, hurt both pyschologically and physically and horrified but still not willing to give up James defiantly told Raphael "Your lying and yes I can beat you, you murdering freak and poor excuse of an angel."

"I'm not lying my young friend, in fact my brothers Michael and Lucifer witnessed all that I speak. They however may be less willing to challenge you than I am" Raphael said with a snicker.

"What do you mean?" James asked, trying to bide time to figure out some way of stealing the Archangel blade from Raphael.

"My brothers are the oldest, strongest and most powerful of our kind they were created first and are considered to be Old Ones, like Sparda, Mundus and Illyria. Dick Roman is an Old One, the most powerful of the Leviathans, as is Eve the mother of several monsters that your ancestor killed. Anyway they witnessed both creations of Slayer and Manslayer and have grown to respect and fear Sparda, so much so they both fear you. It would have been wise for the humans to have brought you into the fray against my brothers, because well they fear you can become him." Raphael said growing a little agitated.

"Then did you witness the first two Manslayers Vergil and Dante being created?" Asked James.

With a sigh Raphael answered, "Yes I did as well as my brother Gabriel, in fact I'm the reason they didn't live that long, after all I corrupted Vergil into becoming a power hungry killer, resulting in both of their deaths."

"What do you mean corrupted? Asked James now curious.

"I told Vergil to seek more power, like the first Slayer he and his brother Dante were and at the moment are the most powerful Manslayers because of their direct heritage to Sparda. I needed to drive a wedge between them and kill the line before a descendent could be discovered. Well that was the plan and here we are now. I was also responsible for the death of the first Slayer, got to love demons and vampires that want to rid the world of a powerful enemy" Raphael said smiling with glee at his accomplishments.

James was in shock to know that an Archangel of the Lord, something that God created to protect man helped kill two of mankind's most powerful protectors. He took a deep breath and bravely told the Archangel, "I'm going to kill you for everyone you have ever hurt."

Seeing the renewed fire in his eyes he had not seen in millennia Raphael told James, "I admire your bravery child, but you will die just like all the potential Slayers and Manslayers that I plan to kill once I ascend to Heaven. Oh and child, your sister, brother and all of your friends and family will die in this Apocalypse. I also do hope that you realize that you can't kill me with that little angel blade, you need this here archangel blade or one of the God Killer's either the sword, gun or blade. I can assure you boy, that the blade is the only one you can find accessible."

James knew he was right about that one he read from one of Lance's many books concerning Sparda, the Mark of Sparda and the everything else that the gun is in Hell, the sword in Heaven and the blade was somewhere on earth but only Sparda and this guy the "Ancient One" knew where the hell it is. He did however, realize that the archangel blade was in his sights, only he couldn't figure out how to get it from Raphael's grip. That is until an unfamiliar voice was heard next to them.

"Hey Bro, how's it going?" said this guy around Dean's height with wavy hair, brown eyes and pretty decent build.

"Hello Gabriel you, traitorous heathen" growled Raphael.

"Wow" James thought to himself as he saw the Archangel Gabriel standing up to his brother Raphael. In his mind James wondered if he'd see God, Lucifer and Michael show up here as well.

"Sorry brother, but you know myself and the other angel Castiel you might know him, well we actually like humans. Sure they are weird, violent and crazy as hell but hey I love sex and guess what so are we minus the sex part. Besides does either of our big brothers know that you are the one that released the Leviathans from their prison?" Gabriel said to his brother in seriousness, yet with a smirk on his face before turning to James and saying, "Hey kid, your sister is hot and you'll be okay, trust me" Gabriel said with a smile.

James looked more bewildered and said "Ummm okay I did not need to hear that about my sister, but okay."

Now seething at the disrespect shown to him by both his brother and the Manslayer, Raphael scowled at both, "Yes I released the Leviathans to do my bidding and now I will kill both of you. Starting with the boy."

"Hey guys sorry to break up this wonderful family reunion and bitching contest, but today is my birthday, in case you don't know what that means Raphael I turned fourteen. Another thing occurred to me Raphy, but uhh didn't you just say you released the Leviathans? Isn't that I don't know against some kind of angel law/code thing? And you do you realize that you also killed a Prophet right? I have a feeling that's not something to be proud of, just saying" James snickering told both Archangel's, feeding Raphael's ire in the process.

"You killed a Prophet huh? You do know that even though both Michael and Lucifer are dickheads, they like to keep to tradition which means killing Prophets are a no-no and releasing the Leviathans are a big hell no" Gabriel said also snickering.

Raphael was pissed and his tone said it all, "Your point being? Gabriel our brother will soon be locked in mortal combat, with Michael in Heaven and Lucifer trying to convince the vessel to say yes. Neither of them have noticed so I think I am fine."

"Why don't you tell him that? Hello Michael" Gabriel said gesturing his head behind Raphael.

Suddenly a feeling of terror gripped Raphael as he turned behind him to see Michael standing there. Yet it wasn't in the vessel of Dean Winchester, it was in another boy. "Michael! B-B-Brother, how are you? This isn't the vessel of destiny, whose is this?"

Michael was slightly shorter in height to Raphael, but his vessel was a young man, decent build with light brown hair and brown eyes. James was in awe of the mighty angel as a shiver came down his back at the sight of this powerful being.

"His name is Adam Milligan, Raphael. Your mission was to protect the Prophets, the innocent and to observe the Slayer and Manslayer potentials. Instead you have betrayed your mission by releasing the Leviathans, killing your charges and by both indirectly and directly led to the deaths of Slayers and Manslayers, all in the name of Heaven, myself and our father, this I cannot allow" Michael snarled at a now petrified Raphael.

"Brother please, I-I-I" Raphael pleaded as Michael took his archangel blade and told his brother, "I am sorry Raphael" before he plunged the blade deep into Raphael's chest killing the archangel. Gabriel and James simply looked on astonished at what they had seen. Gabriel then spoke to his older brother, "Hello brother it has been a while."

"Hello Gabriel yes it has, been a good few million years. Not to be rude, hello James it is a pleasure to meet you" Michael said in a calmer tone to both angel and manslayer.

James took a deep breath summoning up all his courage before he would talk to Michael. Two seconds passed and he finally spoke, "Michael, can I ask you something?"

"If this has to do with not fighting my brother in our pre-destined battle then no, but if not then I will be happy to oblige you due to my respect and admiration for your ancestor" Michael told the boy.

As Gabriel looked on, James nervously prepared to ask the Archangel what he wanted to ask him. "I can live with that for now. But anyway was Raphael right about the mark and about me being 18 to gain Sparda's power?"

"Yes he was correct, both myself and Lucifer were present at this time. My brothers and sisters were observing in Heaven. I am sorry if this upsets you" Michael said almost apologetically in his voice.

"Great, thank you, but can you at least bring my friends and all the others back that he and Dick Roman killed?" James asked with hope in his voice.

"I can, but I will not I do not like to interfere in matters of life and death. I am sorry" Michael snapped at James.

James became more aggravated to the point he may actually punch Michael. It was at this point that Gabriel interjected himself by asking the eldest Archangel, "Michael, I know you don't like to interfere but can you at least allow all those that our brother and the Leviathans have killed to be allowed home, in Heaven?"

Michael noticed James' ire, but looked to Gabriel and nodded "Done, they will all be at peace."

His anger starting to soothe at least a tad bit, James asked for a favor from Michael, "Can you get rid of the Leviathans, except for Dick Roman I want to kill that mother-f**ker myself."

Michael smiled briefly before saying, "Yes, I will kill the Leviathans they are a bane on this plain and I will spare the one known as Dick Roman, but I caution you the ways you have found to kill the others will not work on him. It will hurt him, but you will need to use blood of the following; an angel, a Slayer, a demon and an Old One covered on a blade to kill him. Then and only then can you use your methods to eradicate him completely. Good luck, descendent of Sparda for should we meet again it may not be as pleasant."

James with a look of concern on his face before asking, "Would a God Killer take him out?"

"Yes it would, very easily and you would not need the blood obviously" Michael answered his patience waning.

"Could I borrow the sword?" James asked point blank, surprising both Archangel's.

"Even if it were possible, the magic that was place onto both the sword and gun prevent any of us from touching much less using them. Unless of course, your Sparda himself" Gabriel said not looking at James, turning to an agreeing Michael.

"I can give you my blood, I am not only an angel but I am considered an "Old One" as well" Michael said gesturing with the archangel blade, before producing a cut and blood into a vile before handing it off to James.

"Thank you" James said graciously, but he knew this was a one-time shot at taking down Dick for good. But he asked one more thing of the increasingly annoyed Archangel.

"Can you spare them?" James asked his own patience waning.

"Spare who" Michael questioned his tone changing from kind to slightly more menacing.

"You know who, my friends and family trying to stop this pissing match between you and Lucifer" James snapped now almost directly in Michael's face, forcing him to back up dropping the Archangel blade.

"I already told you my answer boy" Michael snarled back, before Gabriel came in between them.

"I don't accept that. Then again you can wipe me and them all off the earth if you wanted to, but if I was Sparda this would be a far different story" James shot back.

"I agree. But you are not and this is not your story. Good luck to you and farewell" Michael said calming down before he vanished into thin air.

While looking at Gabriel, James told him, "I hope Sam, Dean and the others kick your brothers' asses, no offense."

"None taken and I hope so too kid. Before I go, you might want to keep that blade, you may need it in the coming days" Gabriel said looking at the archangel blade, which is similar looking to the angel blade. Long and silver with a hand grasp, except the archangel blade has sigils on it, while the normal angel blade doesn't allowing it to do more damage to not just Archangels but other powerful beings, even capable of killing weaker angels, Old Ones, Hell-Gods and other monsters.

Picking up both the angel and archangel blades, James turned to Gabriel and asked him, "What about you Gabriel? What are you going to do now?"

"I'll be fine kid, probably going to go have sex, save the Winchesters, help their asses lock Lucifer in his cage and send Michael back to Heaven and/or find out to stop the title fight from happening and keeping my family together for once without the fighting, but we'll see" Gabriel said before he looked at James' condition, but one finger on his forehead and suddenly the injuries the young boy received in the fight were healed. Gabriel then too departed leaving James alone to collect his thoughts.

"Thank you Gabriel and even you Michael. I hate to say it even you Raphael" James said to himself. Now he the thought of him figuring out how in the world he was going to tell the Winchesters, the others and Max about what happened to Bobby, Kevin and Stephanie and the events of now dawned on him. Then another thought popped into his head, "I wonder how everything is at the school with everyone else, if Michael kept his word and killed the Leviathans?"

While James was dealing with Raphael at the park Helen, Tanya, Charlie, Zack and Tommy were well armed as they were heading to the school. In order to make it as easy as possible each would throw some soap onto anyone they see and if they screech in pain, they die simple as that. They entered killing a few Leviathans along the way, Zack, Tommy and Tanya decided to check out the cafeteria while Helen and Charlie went to the library.

The scene in the cafeteria was brutal, blood everyone and Zack threw up when he saw the half eaten remains of a little girl's torso with her head nearby. The trio then stopped dead in their tracks when they encountered around 20 Leviathans, blood dripping from their mouths and the claws and fangs out and eyes turned to black ready to attack. Tommy looked to his sister and best friend, gulped wishes James, Tina and the others were here then said to them, "Let's get to work" before charging into the pack.

The scene in the library and the corresponding floors was no better as there were bodies laid out half eaten or in some odd case mostly eaten. Charlie was petrified, but a reassuring hand on her arm from Helen eased her tension a bit, until they came across…..him.

Standing in front of them chewing on what appeared to be hand of an adult or a small child was Dick Roman himself, he looked at the two women smiled and said "took you all long enough", before long both engaged the oldest Leviathan. While they fought bravely enough they were easily overpowered as Charlie's arm was broken and she received a slash across her chest before being thrown through a door. Helen with her Watcher training proved more formidable, but still wasn't strong enough to take down an Old One. Roman had soap thrown at him burning him and had his head cut off with a machete, but before Helen who was sporting a large gash on her head and nursing her ribs tried to salt and burn the body, Dick stood up reattached his head and grabbed her by the throat.

"So this is the best humanity can offer me hmmm, well I guess I'll have to take a trip to kill that Slayer daughter of yours won't I?" Roman said with a grin.

"You won't touch my daughter you monster" snapped a seething Helen. In the corner of her eye she noticed that Leviathans were walking towards the prone Charlie and there was a look of dread in her eyes, much to Dick Romans delight.

"Get her boys" Dick told his race of ravenous monsters. Before they could attack however, they were all his by a piercing light and then dropped to the ground melted into their black bloody goop. Dick saw this and realized the angels must've been alerted to their releases and attacks, and then he muttered "Raphael's dead" before throwing Helen into a wall he jumped out the window to the screams and cries of his "children." They were surrounded in the cafeteria but the trio of injured heroes had their prayers answered as all the Leviathans surrounding them were all killed.

"Whoa, that was a close one" Tommy said wiping blood and sweat from his head.

"Can we leave now?" Zack asked while balancing himself onto Tanya. "Yeah we can, but let's find Helen and Charlie first" replied a wobbly Tanya.

As the three were on their way to the library, down came a beat up Helen with an unconscious Charlie. "You all okay?" asked the former Watcher concerned.

"Yeah we're all good how about you guys?" Zack asked struggling to keep his breath.

"We are fine Charlie needs medical attention though" Helen muttered looking at Charlie.

"Yeah think we can all use a trip to the doctor" a relived Tommy said.

"So anyone know how they all, died?" a confused Tanya interrupted.

"I thought you might've had something to do with this Tanya?" Helen asked now equally confused. Before long James arrived and told them that Michael the Archangel did it as a favor, but that he spared Dick so that he'd deal with him. The others weren't happy, but James said all he needed were the blood ingredients and bye bye Dick Roman the last of the Leviathans.

The Tommy asked James, "How are you going to tell the others about what happened?"

"I don't know" James said before repeating, "I don't know, I'll just have to hope for the best I guess."

With Charlie and Zack recovering nicely at the hospital with Tommy keeping watch and Helen handling the medical expenses and Tanya getting some food, James made probably his most difficult phone call to date.

As James dialed the phone number and waited for an answer, he got the voice he actually wanted to hear from, "Hey James, what's up?" said the voice on the other end.

"Hey Lance is everyone there by any chance?" the young man asked.

"Yes they are all here why do you ask?" the Watcher asked curiously.

"Can you call them all to you and put the phone on speaker, I need to tell you guys something" James said with trepidation in his voice.

"Sure, is everything okay?" Lance now asked concerned.

"No, just get everyone to you, I really have to tell you guys something" James asked more demandingly.

"Okay, hold on" Lance said. James heard Lance call the others to meet up with him, hearing the voices of Dean, his brother and sister, Angel and Sam talking to each other made James just to dread everything he had to say to them and their reactions to said news dreaded him even more than the actual telling.

"Okay James we are all here, what do you need to talk to us about?" Asked Lance as the others were huddled in different areas, yet worry covered their faces.

James told them about Raphael and how he released the Leviathans and the murders he was directly and indirectly responsible for, Dick Roman being an Old One and the most powerful of the Leviathans, meeting Gabriel and Michael in Adam's body and their deal and conversation, fighting Raphael and his telling of the Manslayer and then he told them of the fates of Bobby, Kevin and Stephanie.

"Oh my god" Tina gasped putting her hands on her mouth, Angel had to step away along with Lance, Max stood in shock, Sam ran his hands through his hair in disbelief and Dean stood there flabbergasted and searching for words to say. Just then Max snapped out of his shock and dropped a bombshell on everyone in the room, including his little brother.

"Why didn't you save them, save her you useless piece of crap excuse of a Slayer. You have all this power yet you left them alone, I trusted...We trusted you to keep them safe and you failed us, you failed them and you failed me. First dad has to save you and he dies, then mom is hurt, you let Rowena go and look what happened. Tina was right you are useless. James I hope you die soon before I see you again" Max growled at his brother who was silent until his sister pulled him away angrily to the side. Dean looked at Max and told him "What the hell is wrong with you?"

James was in shock and tears, he pissed his sister off last time but she wasn't nearly as venomous as his brother. He knew he screwed up but the way his brother put it made it seem worse. Dean then spoke into the phone and told James things will be okay that it wasn't his fault, but to take it out on Dick Roman. Sam asked James what he needs for the blood blade, and James told them and the only way was for him to come to them. Dean summoned Castiel and had him bring James to them.

Tina meanwhile cracked Max in his jaw and told him that if James does die it will kill him even more and Stephanie wouldn't want her memory to be stained like that. Upon hearing this Max looked up still in tears but rubbing his jaw and realized that his sister was right and that his ex-girlfriend never would let him get away with saying what he said to James. He made it known to his sister that he'd apologize to James next time he saw him, only thing was that would happen quickly as Castiel appeared with James next to him.

James didn't look in Max's direction at all but he told everyone what he needs to take down Dick. Sam summoned Crowley who came with his usual greeting, "Hello Boys" and when he heard what he would need to do he scoffed and said no. James however was in no mood as he grabbed the demon by his neck and threatened him with a severe beating or killing by brandishing the angel blade if he didn't help. After coming to the realization that this one shouldn't be pushed Crowley sneered at them, gave him the blood and disappeared. Castiel and Tina were next as Angel and Sam told James that Gabriel died saving them from Lucifer and that Dean became a Knight of Hell thanks to Cain. James was shocked and asked how he became a Knight of Hell.

"We met up with Cain and he told us the only way to kill a Knight of Hell was by a Knight of Hell, so Dean gave him his arm and now he has the Mark of Cain" replied Sam still shaken by his brothers' deal. Angel then interjected and said, "Once we get rid of Abaddon, maybe the mark will disappear" after laughing off his idea the vampire continued, "Probably won't work but maybe we can get Death to help us."

"What do you mean, Death help? As in the Horseman?" asked a confused but still tensed James.

"Yeah we took care of the other three stooges and now just have to deal with the last Knight of dicks and find Death" Dean said looking at Max.

"Oh okay, need help find Death?" James asked the elder Winchester.

"Nah, we have Crowley doing that and the Knights are in the area so we'll deal with them" Sam told him.

"So I'm assuming you guys got Cain then?" James asked the brothers.

"Yeah after I got the mark, I slit Cain's throat" Dean said as his temper started to flare. It only calmed when Angel and Sam took him away.

"He's not doing well" Sam told James. "His urge is only getting worse, so we must move quickly" Castiel said interrupting. James merely nodded and said okay.

Max then came up to his brother and asked to talk to him privately, but James didn't want to, he wanted to take the blood and kill Dick. Yet his brother was more insistent this time and they talked, everything seemed to be fine between the two as Max embraced his brother and told him to be careful. Before leaving, James hugged everyone and Lance whispered in James' ear, "I'm sorry I didn't research the Manslayer more carefully," James looked to the Watcher and told him it was okay and that they can work on everything when and after they stop the end of the world. James looked at Angel and Tina and told them he knows they broke up, not because anyone told him but he could tell that they have become more like friends and it's all good with him.

Just as he appeared Castiel took James back to Helen and the others. In a flash James was with Helen at the hospital and Castiel left to rejoin the others at the bunker to kill Abaddon and search for Death.

James told his mother that he'll deal with Dick himself and alone, because of what he did to his mother and Charlie. James then poured some of the blood from Crowley, Tina and Castiel onto a sharp knife, instead of using Michael's blood he used some of his own, he figured that since he is the descendant of an Old One that it may just work. About a week has passed since their tussle with Dick Roman at the school, Charlie and Helen have been cleared and allowed to return home from the hospital. James, meanwhile was still tracking down Dick and the others were happy to receive the extra help in dealing with their more familiar monsters.

Charlie's broken arm has kept her from patrols with the others, but her computer skills despite being one armed is still intact. Thanks to her research prowess and from help from Lance in Kansas, they found out how to effectively kill Skinwalkers, Whispers, a Banshee, a few pagan/demi-gods, a wraith, some hybrid vampire/wraith that Dean nicknamed the Jefferson Starships but were actually really easy to kill due because of their weaker bodies so all the others had to do was use holy water and eradicating something called a Khan Worm which took more trial and error thank actual research unlike the others. Then again calling Sam, Dean, Max and occasional visits from Castiel and Crowley helped with both knowledge and fighting.

Helen and the others grateful for successful patrols and not having to deal with angels and Leviathans are all worried about James. His obsession with killing Dick Roman has everyone concerned not just for his safety but also for his health, yet James did squash some of those worries after dealing with a three-way war between a pack of werewolves, nest of vampires, and a coven of witches.

When the others went to school or to run errands, Charlie thought she would talk to James and maybe try to get his mind of off Dick.

"Hey James how's everything going?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Not bad, as Dean would say I've got dick on Dick" James said while laughing thinking about it coming out of the elder Winchesters mouth.

"Where have you been looking for your info?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Mainly the streets, but nothing of substance really and its annoying" James said growing more frustrated and agitated of the thought that Dick's still out there alive. He relaxed the best he could and continued, "It might be because he's still worried Michael is still after him."

"Hmmm, maybe or its possible he left the state because if you think about it Michael took out his race and your after him, it kinda does make sense to splitville if you know what I mean, haha" Charlie said half kiddingly and half nervously.

"You know your right Charlie. I didn't think of that" James countered slightly sarcastic and serious. James then had an idea, "Charlie your better than anyone here, even probably better than Tanya with computers. Can you help see if there are any mutilated/half eaten bodies Leviathan style in the Tri-State area in the last week or so?"

"Sure just give me a second" Charlie said enthusiastically as she started typing like a madwoman. "AHA, I found something three Leviathan like killings in New Jersey, except there was one witness who survived obvs and described the killer as CEO type, tall, brown hair and eyes."

"That's Dick alright" James said in a much happier mood and tone than just a few minutes ago. "Can you give me an address?" he asked while grabbing the knife with the blood on it, a machete, salt, box of soap and matches that he put into a duffel bag.

"Okay he is near Old Bridge, New Jersey. Sorry that's all I got so far" Charlie said chipperly.

"Thanks, see you guys soon" James said and he ran down the stairs, out the door and jumped into Max's car.

Charlie thought to herself that maybe she should tell Helen and the others where James was going and what he was planning on doing. Another thought popped into her head that she might get screamed at or worse by Helen if James was found dead or hurt and she didn't go with him. She then decided to play it safe and told Helen, to her surprise the older woman wasn't upset or disappointed at all. In-fact Helen told Charlie that she knew James is the only one that can actually fight Dick and that this is his battle, much like it is Max and Tina's battle and duty to save the world in this Apocalypse. Her only hope was that her children will come back home alive and in one piece once this is all over.

Charlie listened and understood what the older woman was saying and praying for hopefulness, before asking "How can James drive? Isn't he only fourteen?"

"Dean and Max taught him, Sam and Tina a few years ago" Helen said nonchalantly.

"Oh" Charlie said suddenly feeling stupid at the same time relieved that her question was answered.

After driving for about two hours because of traffic and then an accident on the highway. James finally made it to his destination and finally, his confrontation with Dick Roman. He figured he might as well stop and get some gas, something to eat and drink before beginning the hunt. When he went into to pay for the gas and get what he needed, to his surprise Dick was in the gas station feeding on some customers.

James noticed that the attendant was dead and felt that he should interrupt the asshole's meal, "Heya Dick we finally get to meet."

The Leviathan lifted his head and turned to see who this moronic person was that was interrupting his meal before realizing, "Manslayer."

He wiped his mouth and hands clean of blood and flesh with a handful of paper towels before directly standing face to face with James. He said grinning, "It's good to finally meet you, you look much tastier in person as opposed to pictures."

"Yeah I bet you'd like my fist in your mouth" James countered still disgusted at the bloody mess before him.

"Oh yes I would actually enjoy that. Maybe you can include your brother, sister and the Winchesters as well" Dick said still smiling that sadistic smile, only this time as his nails extended, teeth started to come out and his eyes turned jet black with only yellow in the pupils.

"So you do look different from all the other freaks" James said as his mark began burning red.

"Of course I do, I'm an Old One you moron. I am the oldest, strongest and the first of my kind, that your ancestor helped banish because one of my "children" ate a stupid bitch Slayer. Now I'm the last of my kind thanks to Michael" Dick sneered.

"No I made you the last of your kind. Michael let you live so that I can kill your sorry ugly ass" James growled back angrier than ever.

Curious Dick was still smiling when he asked, "Really now, why on earth would you ever want that?"

James walked to where he was directly in front of Dick before saying, "because I'm going to kill you for everyone you've killed. Especially for killing Bobby and Stephanie and to make damn sure you don't kill anyone else ever again!" before punching Dick in the face and then kicking him into a wall where a coffee and slushy machine were.

Dick angrily charged at James and speared him through two aisles before lifting him up by the neck and effortlessly tossed him through the glass door. James staggered to his feet in pain looking at Dick even angrier than before, but began to remember that all he had on him was the knife and that the duffel with his other supplies were still in the car.

James began thinking to himself and said screw it and charged right back at Dick, spearing him down to the ground. He started punching Dick over and over in the face before grabbing his tie and spun him around the room, then tossed him through a steel door. James followed after him and was stunned to realize that the gas station also doubled for a repair shop and a carwash, both of which gave James an idea.

That idea was momentarily derailed due to being hit by a car bumper courtesy of Dick. James was then hit a second time, only this time he held on as he was sent into a wall full of tools some car tools and other non-car tools. Dick smiled as he twirled the bumper with James still holding on for dear life and then slammed his body onto the roof of car still in a repair bay. James grimaced, coughed and screamed in pain, much to Dick's delight as he grabbed James by his leg and tossed him into the steel garage doors.

Dick grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into the steel again this time ready to bite him. James at the last second grabbed Dick's neck and headbutted him hard enough to break his nose. James grabbed Dick again and this time he slammed Dick face first into the steel doors, before chucking him into a car. Seeing Dick momentarily dazed, James grabbed some nearby chains and tied him up, he took out the knife with the blood on it that Michael said would kill Dick and plunged it straight into the Leviathan's heart. Dick's eyes shone white before burning out, and James looked through the non-car repair tools and pulled out a power saw and cut Dick's head off. He ran into the grocery section of the gas station and picked up salt and a lighter with some lighter fluid, while also running like a madman into the carwash grabbing soap and water. He returned to Dick's body before mixing and pouring the soap and water, then the salt and lighter fluid all over Dick's body and head then lite the lighter and tossed it on the remains lighting them all on fire.

Bloody and beat up, James left the body to burn not taking any chances he decided to blow the whole gas station up just in case. When he got to the car to leave he noticed that the weather started getting worse and that sent a shiver down his spin as he began to worry about the others in their fight with Lucifer and Michael to end the Apocalypse. As he left the station lit up like a Christmas tree and James happily exclaimed, "Holy shit that was a close one", but he was still more worried about the others and their battle and wished he could do something to help.

Part 1 Chapter 3: End of Days Pt 2.

Back in Kansas, Dean and Sam's world is crashing down around them. First Bobby, Kevin and Stephanie were killed, with Cain and Abaddon now dead Dean is on a bloody warpath thanks to the influence of the Mark of Cain, Death's condition on using his ring and the worst of it Sam plans to say yes in order to get Lucifer to jump into the cage is killing Dean from the inside and the others as well.

Hearing news that Dick Roman was killed helped break the somber mood a little bit in the room. Sam believes that with the mark Dean, Tina, Angel, Crowley and Castiel might be strong enough to take down Michael in the event Sam is able to get Lucifer back into his cage. Lance reminded the group that Lucifer as old as he is may be difficult to defeat even for someone as strong minded as Sam is and Michael may still want vengeance and will still be a problem no matter what they decide to do. Max in order to lighten the tension in the room announces that its Tina's seventeenth birthday and they should go celebrate because none of them know if they will make it out of this alive.

Angel and Tina shared a worried look knowing that Lucifer could turn Angel back into the deadly Angelus, Lance is concerned of the pressure facing the Winchesters, Tina and the fact that Crowley may not help them in the big fight, Max on the other hand is torn up and worried that he may have permanently and irreversibly destroyed his relationship with his siblings and the Winchesters are worried about each other, Dean with Sam saying yes to be Lucifer's bitch and Sam with the Mark of Cain's destructive and deadly influence its having on Dean.

Lance thought it may be for the best to let the brothers be alone to discuss their issues and worries. So he took Tina and Max out for dinner, while Angel stayed in his room and read to make the time pass and to collect his own thoughts. With the others occupied and taking a cue from Lance, Sam and Dean decided to take a ride and talk alone, something they haven't done in a long time since Castiel told them of their role and everything in the Apocalypse.

They were ten miles from the Bunker when Dean turned the AC/DC CD off and pulled the Impala over, he looked at Sam and told him, "Now since no one is here we can finally talk about it."

"I know Dean but do you have any other ideas on how to stop this thing?" asked Sam, almost begging Dean for a better answer.

"Yeah we say the incantation Death taught me and we knock Lucifer back into his cage" Dean said glaring at this brother's expression.

"Dean damn it you know it won't work. Plus, going back on your word with Death isn't exactly the smartest thing in the world to do" Sam said with some sarcasm, desperation, fear and frustration all mixed into one.

His temper was now starting to boil Dean replied, "I know Sammy, but god damn it what the f**king hell do you want me to do. Nothing we do is the smartest thing in the world and this whole thing sucks to all hell. Say we do go through with your plan then we have to deal with Michael with no way of killing him and all of our friends' bodies dead on the ground or worse me losing control and killing them."

Sam gasped, took a deep breath and said, "Dean, Lucifer created the Knights of Hell and the Mark right? Maybe, what if I make a deal with him by saying I say yes only if he permanently removes the mark from you. Then no one has to worry about you going postal and killing everyone. All you will have to do is deal with Michael."

Dean's anger began to subside and then turned to sorry as he pleaded to his younger brother, "Sammy I don't want to lose you. I can't do this alone, you're my baby brother and I can't and won't be able to bring you back this time" Dean said as tears started coming down his face.

Sam also began to cry as he looked at his brother and said, "Dean you went to Hell to bring me back after Azazel killed me. Bobby, Max, Charlie, Kevin and I were able to get you back thanks to Crowley indirectly threatening the witch and demon that made the deal in the first place. What I'm trying to say is, I don't need you to save me this time. I need to do this because I was responsible for setting Lucifer free more so than you were. I am going to do this, now promise me that when this is over you will go back with the others and be their big brother and help guide them in this world like you did for me. Promise me Dean, promise me."

Dean was at a loss for words all he can mutter was "S-S-Sam-Sammy, I…" before he can finish, Sam interrupted him and again said "Promise me Dean please."

"I promise Sammy I promise" Dean said to his brother giving in to his wishes.

With their decision made Sam and Dean drove back to the bunker, when they arrived they told Angel about their decision and plan. When Lance and the others returned they too were told, they protested but understood and would follow it through. Tina revealed that Angel is going to leave just before they meet Lucifer out of fear Angelus could return. With Angel leaving, Sam, Dean, Tina, Lance and Max will head to Detroit to meet Lucifer where Sam will say yes to be his vessel, have the mark removed from Dean and hope to god to trap the Devil forever.

It took a few hours but Sam, Dean and the others arrived in Detroit to an already awaiting Castiel and Crowley. Lance, stunned to see the pair asked how they were told of the place and time too meet. Crowley and Castiel took out a cellphone and said that Dean called them. Now with that out of the way the group looked at each other before Castiel asked where Angel was.

"He left just in case Lucifer can take his soul" Max said looking at a still silent and hurt Tina.

"I don't understand Lucifer would have no need for a vampires' soul" Castiel said both surprised and confused.

"Bloody Hell you're an idiot" Crowley crowed at the angel before continuing, "Lucifer would take his soul and turn him back into Angelus. You know the Scourge of Europe, psychotic killer/torturer extradorinar and gee I don't know an all-around pain in the bloody ass."

"Now I believe I understand" proclaimed Castiel.

"Bloody winged sissies" scoffed an annoyed Crowley.

"Enough" demanded Tina. "We have a job to do and we have more important things to worry about right at this second."

"She's right" Lance added in addition to an agreeing Max.

Dean interrupted the tension by saying, "Okay now that the angel vs. demon slapfest is over can we now go over the plan? Okay then since no one is saying anything, Sam and I will go in alone and you guys stay here just in case okay?"

The others stood silent and nodded in agreement. Sam looked at Dean and asked, "Ready jerk?" Dean replied, "No, but let's do it bitch." Both brothers entered the building with angel blades in hand and heavy hearts knowing what will happen whether or not they succeed or fail.

Sam and Dean encountered vampires and demons, yet none of them engaged them in a fight. Sam believes that on Lucifer's orders no one touches either one of them, especially him. They enter a room and Lucifer is in there, with him are two demons and sneaking up behind them are three vampires and two more demons. Dean kills two vampires and a demon, while Sam kills the other three easily much to the delight of Lucifer.

"Ahh my newest Knight and my vessel have grown so strong. So seems like someone has been taking their ovaltine" Lucifer said with a smile.

Sam's secret was out, no one but Dean knew Sam had demon blood in his system because of Dean being a Knight of Hell and giving Sam his blood to make him stronger. Nor did anyone know that in order to take on the Mark of Cain Dean needed to become a demon. Lucifer on the other hand despised demons despite creating the Knights, Azazel and Lilith so he removed all traces of demon blood from Sam in order to make his vessel "pure."

Lucifer noticed the angel blades and told the brothers those wouldn't work on him, but he whisked them away anyway. Now disarmed and at a disadvantage, Sam made his play to the fallen Archangel.

"Wait, wait, wait" Sam pleaded.

"Yes Sam" Lucifer answered interest peaked.

"I want to make a deal with you" Sam's conviction radiated in his voice.

"I'm listening" Lucifer said now really interested.

"You remove the Mark of Cain from Dean, turn him human again. A-A-And then I'll say yes to you" Sam told the beaming archangel.

"If this is some sort of trick" Lucifer asked the sound of annoyance in his voice began to come up.

"it's not a trick you prick" Dean yelled.

Lucifer looked at Dean and said "I know you have the Horsemen's rings."

Shocked both brothers looked at each other and then back to Lucifer horrified. Lucifer however, instead of being angry was more intrigued by this.

"Okay then deal" Lucifer said as happy as could be.

"Really? Why?" Dean asked confused with Sam looking equally as confused.

"Well I'd like to see if Sammy boy here is strong enough to resist me long enough to get me into the cage. Plus, I know of your backup outside you know the angel, demon, Slayer, hunter and Watcher. It's a shame that the vampire didn't stay oh well. But I am curious why didn't you bring Sparda's descendent? You know the Manslayer….hmmm?" Lucifer said to the now horrified and stunned Winchesters.

"How did you know?" asked Sam, followed by Dean "About James I mean."

"Oh I always knew as did Michael." Lucifer replied.

All Dean could say is "son of a bitch" and Sam followed with an equally strong "damn it."

"Now do you want this deal or not?" questioned Lucifer.

"Fine" growled Sam. "Remove the mark and make Dean human first."

"Done" replied Lucifer as the mark disappeared off of Dean's arm as he fell to the ground. Dean confirmed to a concerned Sam, "I'm normal again." Lucifer then turned and looked at Sam cocked and eyebrow and asked, "Well?"

"Yes" was all Sam needed to say, before Lucifer in a blinding flash of light was gone leaving only Sam knocked out on the floor.

After a few seconds Sam got up to his feet and Dean made sure it was Sam first before throwing the rings onto a wall and began chanting the incantation that Death taught him. Just as Sam was going to walk through he stopped suddenly and knocked Dean to the ground with his hand.

"What the hell?" asked Dean grimacing.

"Fooled you" replied Sam, as he chanted the incantation and closed the hole in the wall.

"Lucifer" screeched Dean in horror as he stands to his feet.

"Yep, Sammy here only had control when he was knocked out" Lucifer said joyfully clapping his hands. "Now you have no hope. To be honest you should've brought the boy here, cause had he been here out of respect to his ancestor Sparda we might've ended this peacefully. So thank you for not bringing James" Lucifer said cackling.

"Crap" Dean said as he dropped to his knees defeated.

Lucifer smiled at Dean, picked up the rings and placed them in his pocket before saying "So much for Gabriel telling you about this" before disappearing.

Dean went outside to the others and told them everything that had happened in the room with Lucifer, Sam and himself. Crowley simply left without saying a word and Castiel asked if he should go get James to help in the fight. Before he can get another word out both Tina and Max shot him down telling him to leave their little brother out of this. Amidst all the arguing Dean's anger began to boil within him and then he shouted "Shut Up" to everyone and told them to find out where the big battle is supposed to take place. Lance and Castiel looked at each other before the latter said that this isn't his fight anymore now that Michael has taken a new vessel in Adam. Dean angrily shot back at the angel saying, "I don't care, I'm not letting Sam die alone" before storming off to the Impala.

Just a second later Crowley returned and Max looked at the demon and sarcastically said "Welcome back sunshine, finally got tired of running like a little bitch?"

"Piss off you jackass, or I'll knock your ass to the next week" Crowley scoffed back to the hunter angrily.

"Listen you motherf**ker" Max growled getting into Crowley's face. Before either one of them could land a blow Tina stepped in between them and pushed both of them back and told Crowley to back off or he'd deal with her. Crowley stumbled backwards a bit not wanting to a confrontation with a Slayer, he grumbled under his breath "there isn't anywhere safe to run, you bloody idiots."

Just then Dean returned with a bowl, mixing/crushing spoon, herbs and other materials and a book. He put everything in the bowl, mixed it up and said a few words took out a match lit it and threw it into the bowl. Lance asked what he was doing, Dean eyed him and said I'm calling Death. Everyone gasped and asked why, Dean said that he is the only one who may know where Sam is. Suddenly a tall pale man, dressed in black with dark cold eyes and black hair holding a walking stick stood in front of them and he was not happy.

"Why am I here?" Death demanded staring at everyone but especially eyeing Dean.

No one else dared to speak in the presence of one of the most powerful beings in existence. Except for Dean Winchester who asked, "Please tell me where Lucifer is going to fight Michael."

"Dean, I am not here to clean up your messes" Death said coldly before adding, "I do know where the fight will be though, but I am not going to tell you."

"Why not?" Max growled breaking his silence despite the shivers down his back at the sight of Death.

Death looked at the young man and said, "I will only tell if one of you is willing to die. I need to have a soul to take. I however, want one of my choosing."

Tina, Lance and Max all raised their angel blades in a defensive form, while Castiel and Crowley stood still in shock of the Horseman's request. Another figure though appeared with them.

"Hello Death. Hello Castiel. Hello Crowley" the mysterious new person wearing an old robe with white hair and blue eyes said while carrying an ancient staff.

"It can't be" replied a stunned and surprisingly nervous Death.

The figure put his finger to his lips in a way for Death to keep silent and snapped his fingers. The bonds on Death's hands disappeared and the man told him to leave. Death bowed in respect and obliged the much more powerful new player, leaving the stranger with the group.

"Who are you?" asked Dean defiantly.

"My name is the Ancient One it is a pleasure to meet you Dean Winchester" replied the older man.

"Oh lord" replied Lance. Castiel bowed in a show of respect and Crowley whispered, "Buggers" before he too began to bow.

Max, Tina and Dean fell silent and sheer fear began to grip them upon seeing the reactions of Death, Lance, Castiel and Crowley.

The Ancient One quickly relaxed those fears by making Castiel and Crowley rise from bowing. He looked to the others and stated he knew every single one of them and has followed all of them through their adventures.

Tina lashed out at the powerful being, "Why the hell haven't you helped us, you show up now, but you didn't help when my dad died or when our friends died. Please tell me why haven't you helped us you asshole?"

Max and Lance had to restrain the Slayer, knowing full and well that if someone out there scares Death then they are truly something to fear.

"I understand your pain and anger child. Yet I cannot interfere physically due to keeping the balance of power with good and evil. If my brother Dahak were alive, then I could but there were others that could on my behalf such as Sparda, his Manslayers, Slayers and hunters such as yourselves. Now while I cannot get involved physically I can aid you in other means, such as telling you where the fight between Michael and Lucifer will be taking place."

"Where?" asked Dean hurriedly.

"Stull Cemetery it is located outside of Lawrence, Kansas" replied the Ancient One.

"Thanks, crap it'll take forever to get there. Damn it" screamed a frustrated Dean.

"I can teleport you there half way, the rest is up to you" offered the Ancient One.

"Can you?" asked Dean.

"Yes, I can" the Ancient One said calmly.

"Please can you send me there?" Dean asked almost pleading.

"Done" with a flick of his wrist the Ancient One said. Dean was sent with the Impala and Max, Tina and Lance in it five miles away from the battle site.

"So what in bloody hell are we supposed to do then?" questioned Crowley. "I agree lord Ancient One" replied Castiel.

"The both of you should go assist, they will need your help" replied the Ancient One smiling. In an instant both the angel and demon were gone leaving the Ancient One alone until he then disappeared.

Arriving at Stull Cemetery Lucifer checked out the scenery and then felt his brother's presence as Michael appeared.

"Hello brother" replied Lucifer.

"Hello little brother" replied Michael following suit.

"We don't have to do this you know? We can easily walk away from this fight or we can have it and our vessels along with ourselves will die" Lucifer said in a pleading yet confrontational way.

"We will fight brother, as it is said in Heaven so shall it shall it be on earth" Michael taking a more aggressive tone with his little brother.

"So how was it after you killed Raphael and his pets?" asked Lucifer.

"They betrayed ours and our father's teachings, they had to pay brother" replied Michael.

"I know and yet the boy still lives" Lucifer said questioning his brother.

"Why wouldn't he?" Michael asked confused at the statement.

"You know he would try to stop us as some point. We should kill him now before he becomes…HIM" Lucifer said boldly.

"No, I will not kill a child and let me remind you who saved us all those years ago brother. It was Sparda and he was the one that entrusted us with his weapons and the well-being of humanity" Michael growled.

"I don't care about humanity, they are as weak and pitiful as demons are. Besides I still don't understand why Gabriel loved them so much" Lucifer said growing more aggravated.

"Neither do I brother, neither do I but we have a destiny to finish now don't we?" Michael asked getting in a fighting position while producing his archangel blade.

"Fine then we shall play this game" Lucifer said while also producing his own archangel blade.

Before they were to begin their fight Dean and the others arrived at the battleground and made one last effort to get through to Sam. Castiel made sure that Michael would not interfere throwing a Molotov cocktail of holy oil at the archangel to buy Dean time. Lucifer though appeared behind Castiel and stabbed him with his archangel blade, killing the angel. Upon seeing this Crowley disappeared and Tina and Max tried to attack but were flicked away and knocked unconscious by Lucifer. Lance shot the devil with the Colt, only to be grabbed and have his neck snapped, Dean threw a punch at Lucifer only to be thrown into the Impala and beaten mercilessly without a fight.

Just then Lucifer saw something in the Impala, toy soldiers that Sam and Dean had played with and put into the ashtrays and suddenly a wave of emotions and thoughts of Sam's time with Dean, Max and everyone came flooding to the surface. Then without warning Sam regained control nodded at Dean and took out the Horsemen's rings before chanting the incantation and opening the hole to the cage in Hell. Sam smiled at this brother and went to fall in until Michael reappeared and Sam grabbed hold of him dragging both of them into the cage in Hell forever.

Tina and Max woke up and rushed to the side of Lance's body and then to a still bloody, broken and silent Dean trying to console him. Just then Crowley reappeared and the Ancient One also returned.

"I am proud of you boys" the Ancient One said to a still silent and heartbroken Dean.

"They sacrificed everything and this is what you tell them, you're a dick" Max yelled angrily with tears as his sister held onto her Watchers hand. Crowley merely peered but said nothing.

"True, maybe this once I can intervene" the Ancient One said walking over to Castiel's fallen body. The powerful god merely touched the angel as Castiel jumped to life again to Max's amazement. He then walked over to Lance's body and revived Lance to Tina's shock and then to Dean touched his forehead all injuries that Lucifer wrought upon him were gone. Dean looked at him and said "that's it?"

"No my son, you and Sam have done brilliantly. While I cannot bring back your parents Mary and John, Lisa, Jessica, Ben, Bobby, Kevin, Denis, Chris, Alexa, Ellen, Jo and Stephanie back due to them being happy and proud of all of you in Heaven. I can do this" the Ancient One said snapping his fingers and Sam appeared, healthy and safe. "His soul is intact and of his own. Both Lucifer and Michael are locked in the cage." Before departing the now happy reunion, the Ancient One looked to the Kingston family and said, "Soon your little brother will be in the battle of his destiny, he is partially prepared, but he has much to learn and will continue to learn. Be prepared." Then the Ancient One disappeared.

In a joyous reunion everyone returned back to New York. Castiel and Crowley did not join them, due to Heaven and Hell now in chaos and civil war with Michael and Lucifer in the cage. They both said that should they ever be needed they will try to help in any way the can.

The Ancient One also made an appearance to James telling him that his destiny lies with two people, the Slayer and Sparda and one day he may have to choose, but that this will not be that day. In the end the group celebrated the returns of Sam and Lance from death and mourned the losses of Kevin, Stephanie and Bobby together as a family.

Part 1 Chapter 4: Rowena's Return

A few months have passed since the Apocalypse took place and the family that survived it together was now broken in the worst way possible. The first six months began with relative peace, James celebrated his fourteenth birthday and minus a few of the usual monsters around the Hell-Gate things were relatively quite as opposed to the last year of dealing with Leviathans, angels and all the usual monsters.

Then the day that Dean dreaded came true as Rowena Ravencroft returned and sought her vengeance against James for the killing of her family. Worse was the fact that Tina turned eighteen-years-old and lost her Slayer power as part of her rite of passage called the Cruciamentum. Rowena wanted to make James pay dearly for making her help kill her sister and she did it by draining his brother Max of his life force and then did the same to Charlie for good measure just to get the point across.

Rowena wasn't done as she teleported everyone to a cemetery. She flung the others and held Sam to the wall of a mausoleum crushing him against it while the others hit tombstones. James tried to use the archangel blade but the witch knocked it out of his hands and formed a lightning bolt in her hand throwing it at the Manslayer to kill him. Just when it appeared that James would die, Tina pushed her little brother out of the way and took the bolt straight to the chest. James rushed to his dying sister who told him, "Stay strong, be brave, live for me and take care of mom and everyone. I'll always love you little punk" with a wink and a smile Tina died. James' rage flashed at Rowena who tried to fire another lightning bolt at the boy only for Dean to stab her with the archangel blade in the chest from behind killing her, but the damage had been done.

As Sam comes running over as an irate Dean punches James in the face knocking the boy and berates him worse than his sister and brother had said to him during the Apocalypse, "James you, lousy piece of shit you killed my brother and sister. Max and Charlie were family to me, Max a brother and Charlie a little sister and because you didn't kill this bitch when YOU had the chance she did this. God damn it Bobby and Kevin are dead because you weren't there to protect them, I trusted you and Sam made me promise to guide, protect and treat you like a brother. No no way in hell would I ever give you that privilege. Your own sister is dead because of you. I once thought of you as a little brother, but now no you're still a useless little prick with great power and no responsibility to be honest Tina and Max are lucky they don't have to deal with you anymore."

Sam was shocked and tried to stop his brothers' tirade but it proved pointless. As Dean stomped off with Sam following screaming at him they left Lance, Helen, Tommy, Tanya and Zack speechless and a solemn James staring at his sisters' body knowing that Dean was right that everyone that has died in the past was his fault.

During the funeral Lance told James that he hated the Watcher's Council rite of passage nonsense that had cost Tina her life, not because of him. James disagreed but kept silent about it, then Lance pulled out a picture and told him that this girl is next in line to be chosen as the new Slayer. James took a look at the picture a beautiful petite blond girl with hazel eyes. He looked at the bottom of the photo and it said the girls name; Buffy Ann Summers. Lance told him she lives in Los Angeles and would be activated sometime either at the end of this year or next and that she may be sent to a place called Sunnydale, also in California to deal with the Hellmouth there.

Originally after the Hell-Gate was to be taken care of Tina would've been sent to Sunnydale. He suggested that James should go to Sunnydale and help out after the Hell-Gate has been closed permanently. James told him maybe, but he still has work here and asked Lance if he would be his Watcher, to train, guide and make him into someone that Tina and the others could be proud of. Lance assured him that his family is proud of him, but regardless accepted to being the boys Watcher.

Sam and Dean were also at the funeral as were the others, once they had left Sam gave James his condolences and Dean merely looked at him still angry at the boy. Before leaving Sam gave James the archangel blade for him to keep and use, Dean meanwhile told James to never call them for anything because he needs to understand true loss in order to understand anything at all.

Angel came by that night as James stood at the grave site, when told what had happened Angel was not happy but the lifeless look on James' face ended any fury he had on the boy. He said he was staying in Los Angeles if he ever needed anything to let him know, in his mind James didn't want his or the Winchesters help. He knew he had to change and becoming darker, more brutal and more like Sparda seemed to be the best course of action, since being himself got his sister, brother and father killed.

In the coming months James changed his outfit, instead of normal cloths like sneakers, coat and shirt he adopted more of a combat look. He wore combat boots, black jeans and t-shirt, a SWAT type of vest and fingerless gloves. He even took up drinking, something he learned from Dean Winchester, his new found darkness scared everyone around him, even Faith was scared and stopped all contact with him following his deaths of his brother and sister. They had talked sparingly during the Apocalypse and a few times after but now no more, James was a new man and he wanted to make sure everyone and most importantly, everything knew it.

Part 1 Chapter 5: Manslayer vs. Hell-God

It's now officially 1996 and James turned fifteen, which coincidentally Lance told him is the age the new Slayer Buffy's age is and that she has now been officially activated. Lance reflected on the past three years he has known the young man, at twelve years of age he defeated two of the deadliest vampires, one being one of the most feared and oldest in their time. Then at thirteen he went toe to toe with both an Archangel and an Old One and at fourteen he witnessed his kindness even though he wasn't trusting of the witch he did trust her and he lost nearly everything dear to him.

Now looking at him he has indeed changed but Lance wondered is he too far gone from the young boy he once knew and can he be able to stop what may come next. In any case it was time for James to begin his patrol and Zack tagged along, because the young man wanted to keep his eye on his best friends' brother, after all he promised Tina once that he would always look after him for her.

During the patrol Zack asked James how he's been holding up. "I'm fine Zack really I am" James said steadfastly.

"Hey I'm just making sure you and all of us have had a rough two years between the Apocalypse going on, Angel and the Winchesters leaving and you know losing Tina, Max and Charlie to that bitch" Zack said cautiously.

"I know and I'd rather not talk about it, to be honest I would much rather kill something than talk okay" James said angrily.

"Okay man chill. Anyway have you talked to Sam, Dean or Angel lately?" Zack asked trying not to anger James more than he might've.

James sighed and said, "I talked to Sam about a week ago, they're working on a case of rogue angels or something like that and Angel is busy keeping an eye on the new Slayer."

"Nice the guys need help? And is the new Slayer hot?" Zack asked snickering.

"No they don't, besides I didn't ask and I really don't want to see Dean anytime soon. I don't know, from what I've seen of her, she is a pretty girl" James said getting more annoyed.

"Dude you've got a crush on the new Slayer" Zack said pointing at James' obvious blushing.

"No I don't can we just get this patrol over with? And don't you have to actually graduate high school, so you can get away from that dick head Snyder?" James growled.

"Uh huh sure you don't. Anyway your right but I still love pestering the troll mwahahaha" Zack said with a wide grin on his face that actually made James smile for the first time in almost a year.

"I know you do" James said with a grin, before hearing something move in the bushes.

All of a sudden a tall (Sam Winchester sized) man with long black hair, brown eyes and wearing all leather came out of the bushes, hands covered in blood.

"Ahhh finally some people to kill at last" the mystery man said.

"Who are you?" demanded James.

"My name is Tysonis, but you can call me Tyson fool. Now tell me where is my Key?" Tyson asked the two boys.

"Tysonis, why does that name sound familiar" James began to wonder just as a fist came whirling at his face sending him through a tree and crashing into a nearby mausoleum.

James grimaced in pain as blood began dripping from his lip, nose and the back of his head. Zack charged Tyson but had his arm grabbed and twisted, breaking it.

"So that was a Slayer hmmm, well not that strong I guess since I was here years ago there is no one here that can truly fight me" proclaimed Tyson.

As James staggered back to Zack, he realized why he remembered the name Tysonis and then it it hit him. This guy killed the Manslayer Lucas.

"I've heard of you, you killed Lucas a Manslayer didn't you?" James questioned Tyson.

"Hmm Lucas, I don't know a Lucas, but I do remember killing a Manslayer several years ago. So yes probably was Lucas then oh well. Why what's it to you kid?" Tyson asked bluntly.

"Well I'm his replacement dick head" James seethed.

"Really now, well I am so happy to meet you. Now tell me where is my damn Key so I can go home to my brat sister and her other two little friends?" Tyson said grinning.

"I don't know about a Key, but I will give you an ass kicking" James snarled as he lunged again only for Tyson to catch him by his neck.

With James in Tyson's clutches and despite being one armed Zack grabbed an angel blade and stabbed Tyson in the stomach. Only problem Tyson merely looked at the wound laughed, threw James and grabbed Zack breaking his other arm and taking the angel blade out of his stomach.

"Ahaha that tickled, silly little creature. Now I'll make you pay for your annoyance" Tyson said lifting Zack over his head.

With a crunch and a crack Tyson broke Zack's back and then his neck killing him before walking over to James and telling him, "Now boy I will let you live for now, but if you don't bring me my Key in the next day or so, this Hell-Gate opens and the world starting with this shit place visits Hell."

James watches as Tyson walks away and at the lifeless body of Zack, in his mind another person he's let die that was close to him. Recovering the body, James returned to the others at Lance's home and told them what happened and he demanded to know what Tyson is, about his "Key" and how he'd be able to open the Hell-Gate? Lance told him that it would take some time but that they'll figure it out in the meantime they plan to bury Zack and gather their resources for their newest adversary.

A few months past with a few near call run-ins with Tyson, most of the damage occurred with a few people being torn apart gruesomely all presumably done by the Hell-God. Tyson annoyed and pissed, decided he couldn't wait as his patience was wearing thin and it became obvious that since there was no Slayer and that the Manslayer didn't have the Key, he went and tried to open the Hell-Gate with an incantation. When that didn't work he surmised that he needed a ritual to open the damn thing up so he had to go undercover as his human vessel and find out the information that could help him and end them.

Meanwhile when he found some privacy, James picked up his phone and calls Sam to see if he may come and help. Except it isn't Sam that answers, it's Dean and James hangs up knowing that Dean won't help and they are on their own. Tanya noticed this and asked James if he'll call again or if he'll try Angel to see if he can come help. James declined and said that he won't call Angel or the Winchesters, because even if they did come and help he doesn't think it would do any good. In a surprising move James asked Tina if she could check on something for him concerning the last time Tyson/Tysonis fought the Manslayer Lucas. When Tanya asked what, James wanted to know how Lucas beat Tyson, Tanya agreed only if James called the others and at least asked for their help James said he would.

James never called the Winchesters or Angel and Tanya knew he wouldn't, not since how last year went with Dean. She knew James was still hurt after what Dean said to him and the losses of Max, Charlie, Tina and now Zack are weighing heavy on his heart, plus in her mind he doesn't want to put anyone else at risk and feared he may want them to leave as well. Leaving only him to fight Tyson alone and in Tanya's mind that would be disastrous especially if the Hell-Gate is opened.

While Lance was conducting his research he glanced over to the book titled "History of Sparda and the birth of the Manslayer" novel that he used three years ago. He looked at it and hesitated to even read it because of what Raphael told James in their fight during the Apocalypse. He decided to give it another go and so he began skimming the pages, then his jaw dropped horrified he screamed "oh my god" causing the others to stop what they were doing and run to him.

"What's going on, everything okay?" asked Tommy concerned as Tanya, James and Helen also came rushing over.

"Oh god" Lance repeated and again Tommy asked, "What's wrong?"

"I knew Tysonis sounded familiar" replied the Watcher.

"We know this, he killed my predecessor Lucas remember?" James said.

"I know that, but I know what Tysonis is" Lance replied before continuing, "Tysonis is a Hell-God and that he is from another dimension. He was sent here and bonded to a human vessel and oh god he has a sister named Glorificus and the same happened to her."

"Hell-God?" everyone said in horror.

"Yes" replied Lance.

"He has a sister great" James said exasperated.

"Was she from the same hell dimension?" Helen asked.

"No different one, I don't see much on her here except that they were both bad. Except she was worse, far worse" concluded the Watcher to his terrified audience.

"Wonderf**kingfull" James said frustrated.

"So far we only have to deal with him so let's just concentrate on dealing with Tyson" Helen said calmly as the others nodded in agreement.

"So how do we do that? It's not like were at full strength here, angel blades don't work on him and James couldn't beat him when they fought no offense man" Tommy said looking at James.

"None taken dude. I'm with Tommy, actually Lance how did Lucas beat him?" James asked.

"He said a spell that sent Tyson to another dimension" answered Lance.

"Great so we can do that this time" an excited Tanya said.

"I don't think we can, am I right Lance?" James said looking at both Tanya and Lance.

"James is correct. In-fact when performing the spell Lucas ended up offering his life in order to send Tyson away. that is how powerful the magic used was" Lance said observing his audience.

"Maybe we can get Crowley, Castiel, Angel and the boys to assist us?" Helen asked.

"Doubt it" James replied, "Remember Dean doesn't want me calling or asking for help and I really don't want his help."

"James enough you need to get over this. The fate of the world is at stake" Helen said berating her son's stubbornness, yet she knew that James was correct.

"Yeah maybe plus Angel is 3,000 miles away in Los Angeles and both Crowley and Castiel are in the midst of fighting a civil war in Heaven and Hell" added Tommy.

As the group were thinking of ways to fight Tyson, Tanya suggested that maybe they should go to the library for more research materials and a more working computer because the one that Lance had died. The others agreed and took their books to a small local library, luckily both Helen and Lance knew the librarian who let them use materials at their leisure. Unfortunately for them, they forgot to lock the door and a young girl came into the library.

"Uhhh hi my name is Aubrey I was looking for something, a book actually" the young girl said to the group.

Tommy gasped as he looked at the beautiful girl. He was mesmerized by her long red hair, blue eyes and cute freckles. Then he summoned the courage to answer her, "well the library is closed we are doing a special inventory and conducting some research for archive purposes." Only problem that was what he said to her in his head before truly answering her, "sure what book are you looking for Ms.?"

"Please don't call me Ms. Please call me Aubrey, anyway I need a special book from the occult on a summoning" the young girl nervously replied.

James and Tanya rolled their eyes at Tommy's attempt at flirting, Lance and Helen merely coughed in an attempt for the boy to get the girl out of the library so that they can continue their work uninterrupted. Tommy though didn't get the hint and continued on, "anyway umm what kind of summoning are you looking into?"

"Well I think it's a summoning of a Hell-Gate or some weird thing" the girl replied.

At that moment everyone in the room stopped and began eyeing the girl suspiciously. James went next to Tommy, while Tanya, Helen and Lance stood behind her. The nervous girl started sweating, swearing and shaking then fell to the ground as James and Tommy went to see if she was okay. All of a sudden Aubrey became Tysonis and the force of the fling from his arm sent both James and Tommy through the glass and onto the street. James hit the side of a parked car and Tommy hit his head on the building across the street, Helen, Lance and Tanya felt the force as well as they were thrown into rows of books.

Tyson surveyed the damage and snickered before commenting on his shared vessels human weakness and how he despised them. He picked up Lance and demanded to know where the Key is, when Lance couldn't answer Tyson threw him against a wall and proceeded to grab one of the books that contained the ritual to opening the Hell-Gate. He gleefully leaves the downed group and heads to open the Hell-Gate.

The others awaken and James brings the still unconscious Tommy back into the damaged library. Lance realizes that since Tyson knows they don't have the Key he is going to try and open the Hell-Gate. Since he had taken the book containing the ritual there won't be enough time to stop him from opening a portal to Hell. Tanya and Helen take Tommy to the hospital to get him checked out, James on the other hand asks Lance what Tyson needs to open the gate.

"He needs the blood of a virgin, an innocent and a creature from Hell to open it" Lance said dejectedly.

"It'll take him time to find at least two of those thing right? But Lance if he does open it, how can we close it?" asked James desperate for an answer to solve one problem.

"A noble human must sacrifice themselves in addition to two souls plus another sacrifice to act as the beacon for other human souls from Heaven and that will not just close but destroy the Hell-Gate permanently" the Watcher said with a sigh.

"You know that was confusing as hell right?" James said his friend.

"Fine. Easier version three people must die and another must say a special incantation allowing said souls plus others I am not sure how many to enter their body. Then that one person acting like a soulbomb must stab themselves when directly in front of the Hell-Gate. Get it now?" asked a more frustrated Lance.

"Yeah I got it now" replied James.

"Excellent. Now we have one more pressing matter to deal with. That's how do we defeat Tyson?" Lance said putting his hands on his face.

"I have an idea" James said prompting a surprised reaction from Lance.

"What is it?" asked the Watcher curiously.

"Remember how you said that Lucas was the strongest Manslayer due to living the longest?" James asked Lance.

"Yes, what are you getting at James?" replied Lance.

"Hear me out and remember how you also said that Vergil and Dante were the strongest because they were the very first Manslayers with the closest connection to the demon. Right?" James replied.

"Yes of course, but James you still didn't answer my question" Lance said almost repeating himself.

"What if we summon their spirits and put them into me, to power me up. Think about it Vergil was corrupted and is now seeking atonement for his sins, Dante is seeking redemption for having to kill his own brother and Lucas is most likely still seeking vengeance against Tyson for the killings he did then. So why not have all their power put into me? Since we can't get Sparda we might as well use these three, they are after all the strongest know Manslayers right?" James huffed basically out of breath.

"James that may work, but the risks could be devastating" Lance said worriedly.

"Lance I know what the risks could be, but right now we have two huge problems on our hands and we need all the help or hell miracles we can take right now. This is one of them" James said in a more matter of fact way.

"Very well, I believe for this type of spell we will need the amulet of Wardon. I believe one is at the Magic Store in the city, I will call Tanya and have her take you there so both of you can search for it" Lance said appeasing the young Manslayer.

"Okay tell her I'll meet her at the hospital" James said as he was running out of what remains of the door to the battered library.

With James gone, Lance called Tanya and informed her of their plan. He asked how Tommy was doing, all Tanya would say is that he suffered a pretty bad concussion, some minor internal bleeding but that he was going to be fine and that she will meet James downstairs. Lance then asked if he can talk to Helen about the next steps in their what will be their final battle with the Hell-God.

"Helen did Tanya inform you on what James wishes to do?" asked Lance.

"Yes she did, I'm not happy with it but I believe that this is the best course that can be taken for now" Helen sighed then continued, "I am not going to lose my youngest son, Lance we need to do the ritual to close the Hell-Gate. I have already told both Tanya and Tommy what they must do and they have agreed to put their lives on the line, they feel they owe it to Tina to make sure her baby brother lives through this. I know James will be devastated but we must do this, I will be the beacon. Only we are going to need help, I am going to call Angel and the Winchesters, will you please contact Crowley and Castiel to see if they can support us?" Helen asked of her friend.

"Of course and Helen you know we will need the others help as well?" Lance asked teary eyed over the phone.

"I know, I believe they will help and god pray for us all" Helen said before hanging up.

Helen and Lance made their phone calls and were able to get their allies to join them for a final confrontation with Tyson. They also made preparations for the event they are not to make it out this alive. Tanya and Tommy were set up in the hospital in order to perform the ritual to close the Hell-Gate and to invigorate James with the power of the three strongest fallen Manslayers. None of them told James of their plans and he will not know any of them they decided.

Empowered by the souls of the three dead Manslayers thanks to the spell and amulet performed by Tanya and Lance, James' mark is burning red ready for the final fight with Tyson as a "Super Manslayer". Tanya and Tommy work on the ritual that will close the Hell-Gate and that their deaths will be inevitable. Helen and Lance also prepare and will fight anything that comes out of the Hell-Gate, while James deals with Tyson. They are hopeful that they can stop the mad Hell-God from opening the Hell-Gate and only deal with him.

By the time they arrive in the cemetery things are quiet but not before they hear the screams of a girl, a baby and the horrific screams of something clearly not human. As the trio reached the mausoleum where the Hell-Gate was located, they were too late as the doors burst open and the roof was blasted off and suddenly a giant portal began to form from the remains of the tomb that encased its awesome power.

Helen sent a quick text out, James assumed it was for Tanya and Tommy, but he was only partially right. Ancient looking demons, vampires and all other sorts of hellish creatures began to come out of the portal, Lance looked at James and told him that they'll deal with these creatures before handing him the archangel blade. Helen told her son to kick Tyson's ass and to be careful, James nodded as he got Tyson's attention away from the portal by throwing a rock and calling the Hell-God some choice profanities that pissed Tyson off greatly.

They were everywhere as horrific and some gigantic looking demons, ancient looking vampires, madness driven spirits and other evil monsters came out of the portal. Helen and Lance, both well-armed with an angel blade, crossbows/arrows, a shotgun and a handgun each with salt/silver and holy water doused bullets prepared for the onslaught. The duo decided to use the handguns first and they successfully took down vampire after vampire with them, when a demon came after them they unloaded all the bullets and their last two spare clips into the thing until a sword slashed its head off from behind, only to reveal Angel. Suddenly the roar of a familiar muscle car, the Impala arrived and out came Sam and Dean Winchester shooting at everything none human in sight, while also sporting angel blades.

Helen murmured "About time guys."

"Hey got stuck in some traffic" Dean said with a snicker.

"Where is everybody else?" asked Angel, while Sam interjected, "Where's James? Why isn't he here?"

"James is fighting the Hell-God Tysonis, Zack is dead and Tanya and Tommy are working on the ritual to close this portal over in the hospital" Lance said while dodging a vampire and demon attack.

As the shock of everything began to digest, the five of them began fighting, Dean asked the Watcher, "What do you need from us?"

"Time and pray for Crowley and Castiel to arrive as well" replied a now exhausted Lance. Helen rushed beside him to elaborate, "We need you guys to hold them off while we complete the ritual on this side buying us time. James is doing his job we need to do ours that is why I called you all here to help us save the bloody world."

"Fine with me, does James need help?" asked Dean to the surprise of the other four.

"No he'll be fine he has the spirits of the three fallen" replied Lance while in the clutches of a vampire.

"The three fallen?" Dean said, just as he is being attacked by a troll.

"Yes the three strongest Manslayers that have died. Vergil, Dante and Lucas" Lance answered before getting thrown into the Impala by the troll.

"Is that a troll?" asked a surprised Sam. "Yeah well you'd be surprised what's in hell" replied Angel. "Gotcha" Sam said in response.

Just as Angel stabbed the troll with his sword, Helen brandished her angel blade and stabbed it in the head killing it. Sam and Dean provided cover fire on several demons and spirits that were approaching. Lance threw his angel blade at a vampire coming from behind Dean and he returned the favor by shooting a demon in the head with the Watcher's crossbow. Helen gave her crossbow to Sam, while she grabbed an unclaimed angel blade and ran to the portal with Lance in tow. As they got to the portal entrance, two large demons appeared and where about the kill them until Castiel arrived jumped on one's head and stabbed it with an angel blade. Crowley appeared and took down a pair of advancing vampires and a demon with a gun and bullets forged from a melted down angel blade. With the demon and angel covering them Lance and Helen prepared and started performing their end of the ritual, while the two hunters and vampire continued to fight the hordes advancing on the city. The real battle between two superpowers was getting underway as James was fighting with Tyson.

With a pissed off Tyson was on his heels, ancient looking demons and vampires and all other weird looking monsters running around that the others are fighting and a Hell-Gate to close. James figured things should be easy, that was until Tyson caught up to him and threw him into a car, picked him up and threw him through the same car and into another. Tyson laughed as though he had broken James, that is until the young Manslayer stood up barely unharmed, spit out some blood and asked the Hell-God, "is that all you've got asshole." Stunned, Tyson had no idea how to proceed the last time he did this to James he barely stood up and then he remembered the other one he killed was stronger but not this strong. He knew something was different with this one, but he didn't know how different James was and it began to scare him.

Scaring a Hell-God is a very hard thing to do, especially when this one is considered one of the worst in all of the hell dimensions. James and Tyson eyed each other before they engaged in hand to hand combat each throwing kicks and punches. One punch from James landed across Tyson's jaw sending him backward, James followed this up by kicking him into a moving truck. Tyson got out of the front of the truck wiped his jaw, and to his horror saw blood on his hand and felt his ribs, to his shock it hurt. In his mind Tyson was perplexed thinking how can this boy hurt me, no one has the power to hurt me except for a select few and they are either dead or not here.

Then he noticed James' arm glowing in a burning red, James noticed it too and thought to himself he has seen this happen in his fights with Patrick Corvinus, Simon Lafell, Raphael, the Ravencrofts and Dick Roman, he even noticed it in his peaceful yet tense conversation with Michael and it bothered him. It had been orange then went burning red, ever since the fight with Patrick, it's changed to be just a burning red and James couldn't bother to worry about this now, right now he had a Hell-God to kill, a Hell-Gate to close and a world to save. Tyson then began to realize the significance of the mark and who James was, he finally realized that this boy Manslayer must be the descendant of Sparda, The Legendary Dark Knight.

Tyson decided to kill him now and to kill the other insignificant worms so that he can finally find the Key, his sister and return his home hell dimension. James grew tired of the waiting and charged as their fight resumed with more punches, blocks, kicks, even throwing each other around and even into the earth itself creating mini-craters. Beaten, breathing heavy and even bloody the Hell-God needed to slow the fight down and he decided that the best course was to stall in order to allow himself to catch his breath since after all he wasn't a full god yet and needed time.

"Tell me boy, how did you achieve such strength in such a short amount of time hmmm? No human has this much power unless they are actually a demon or of one of the lesser breeds on this pitiful planet" asked the Hell-God.

James smirked and said, "That's easy Ty, I have the power of four combined Manslayers. Myself, Vergil, Dante and Lucas the strongest fallen and the descendent of the Dark Knight."

"Liar not possible, nothing in human comprehension can fathom such power. It's impossible damn it" Tyson barked.

"It's called magic moron" James countered.

"I truly hate witches and all things magic" Tyson said as he angrily stomped a hole into the ground. "I was cast out of this dimension by the Manslayer called Lucas and a witch named Sarafine Ravencroft."

"Sarafine Ravencroft performed the spell?" James asked in shock.

"Yes she was the only one of the family that actually cared for humanity, and the only one strong enough for magic to banish me. Although Lucas did sacrifice his soul to pull it off. I'm also betting Sarafine is dead as well since the spell burns out the life force of the performer. Didn't your little book tell you how I was really banished?" Tyson said.

"Seems to me that book doesn't reveal everything properly" James said angrily.

"Ha sounds like Sparda always trying to protect the Manslayer and Slayer. Hell he created the Manslayer to protect the Slayer didn't you know this?" Tyson asked smirking.

"No but I did have a feeling about it" James said also smirking, not taking Tyson's bait.

While both James and Tyson had their little discussion, the others were making progress yet more and more hellions kept coming out of the still open Hell-Gate. In the hospital Tanya is working her end with Tommy, however she is beginning to fade quickly as her life force is draining. Tommy decides to hold his sisters hand so both of them can be drained together and die as a family. Lance and Helen thanks to cover from Crowley, Angel, Sam, Dean and Castiel have begun their part of the ritual as they become mystically linked to the fates of Tommy and Tanya.

Lance says that once they "feel" them die then he with use the angel blade to stab and kill himself, while Helen drinks a special potion and says an incantation that will draw the spirits of Tanya, Tommy and Lance along with the spirits of Tina, Max, Mary and John Winchester, Ellen and Jo Harvelle, Bobby, Kevin, Charlie, Zack, Chris, Alexa, Denis and Stephanie in order to use the "spirit bomb" and destroy the Hell-Gate forever before James kills Tyson and closes it himself with his body and the power of the other three Manslayers.

More and more creatures are emerging and heading into the city so the five decide to split up and deal with them that way. Angel, Sam and Dean leave covering Lance and Helen to Crowley and Castiel as they try to protect as many people as possible while killing as many monsters as they can. Angel decides that while he is out fighting he will see if James needs help in his battle with the Hell-God. Tyson on the other hand has grown angry and bored in his talk with James and the fighting continues, only this time James has to fight not just the Hell-God but also four ten-foot tall demons and a small number of ancient vampires.

James see's the four titans and mini suckers coming, so he takes out the archangel blade and begins to have in his words some "fun." When one of the titanic demons came up to him he jumped high enough, giving in a roundhouse kick followed by a missile drop kick to its knees taking it down allowing him the ability to stab it in the throat. James spun around and kicked a vampire before turning it to dust, then grabbed another one kicked it four times, rolled it and himself on their backs and then kicked it again before dusting it.

Tyson though wasn't done with James and he grabbed one of the demons lifted it up and threw it into the other three knocking them down he then grabbed one by the leg and proceeded to rip its limbs off and then grabbed one of vampires and ripped its head off. Seeing an opening James snuck around and stabbed Tyson in the leg with the archangel blade forcing the Hell-God to whelp in pain. As opposed to a normal angel blade, the archangel blade can harm anything in creation while also killing most of them especially Archangels, some demons, vampires and others, except it can't kill this Hell-God and probably not even a Leviathan or any of the more powerful Old Ones. Seeing the strength of the Manslayer and Hell-God the surviving vampires and demons fled back to the Hell-Gate for fear of their lives.

Tyson meanwhile extremely annoyed grabbed the archangel blade from his leg and threw it to the floor before saying, "That one hurt you little dirty human shit."

James smiled and said, "bring it on weakling." This infuriated the Hell-God and they continued their brutal fight, throwing each other around, punches and kicks this time with extra power and anger enough to cause cracks in the earth around them. As Angel ran towards the fight, he saw as the demons and vampires that went after James we running straight at him, except they didn't engage they just ran away, the vampire with a soul breathed a sigh of relief until he saw a few ghouls attacking a car with a family in it and rushed to their aid. As the fighting continued between the two superpowers, Sam went back to help Castiel and Crowley while Dean went to help Angel after they were able to save several people from marauding ghouls, trolls, demons, spirits, vampires and even goblins.

Lance felt Tanya's life force fade as she fell dead on the hospital floor and Tommy was fading fast until his too was gone as both brother and sister lay dead on the floor. A tear came down the Watcher's face as he grabbed the angel blade and stabbed himself in the chest, killing himself instantly. Now Helen enacted the ritual's final action as she summoned the spirits of all of their dead friends, family and other loved one's for the final push in closing and destroying the Hell-Gate forever.

In what Tyson thought was odd, James held his hand out in the air as if he was calling for something then suddenly he looked at the Hell-God blinked and his eyes turned black with his pupils a blood red, then blinked back to his normal eye color. This terrified Tyson as the mark burned an even brighter red as the sky began to thunder and lightning violently. Deep beneath the ocean somewhere around the world, the ground started to shake under the water and a shape unearthed itself and shot up to the sky. The object then darted to the location of the one that summoned it and that person was James Kingston, the descendent and bearer of the Mark of Sparda.

The object with great speed came to the Manslayer so quickly Tyson didn't even see it arrival, but his terrified face said it all. James was in possession of the God Killer Blade, he snarled and attacked the Hell-God in a new found fury slashing Tyson in the leg, arm, shoulder and across the chest causing him to bleed something that has never happened to him before from any weapon forged. Just as Angel and Dean finished off the attacking ghouls they rushed to help James, but found he needed no help as they witnessed him stab Tyson in the same leg that was pierced by the archangel blade, causing the Hell-God to scream in pain as he fell to one leg and then another stab this time to his shoulder.

James put the blade on the ground and repeatedly punched and nearly beat the Hell-God to death if he were a normal human, yet blood started pouring from Tyson's lips, head, eye and nose with each blow. James then did the unthinkable and with his newly acquired strength, broke Tyson's already injured arm and kicked in his useless leg breaking it as well.

Just then Tyson changed back into the young girl Aubrey, beaten, bloody and broken. Dean and Angel were stunned to see Tyson change from being this horrible and terrifying unkillable machine of torture, brutality and torment known as a Hell-God to this seemingly innocent and incredibly injured young girl.

Aubrey through the pain, spit out blood, crying and screamed to the Manslayer, "Please kill me. He'll heal and come back and he'll spare no one. Please I beg of you kill me. Please I beg you."

James knowing full well that she was telling the truth hesitated knowing that if he let her live would risk having to deal with Tyson again then the voices of Vergil, Dante and Lucas began calling to him.

"James this is your decision, but remember you must live with the consequences of your decision" Dante said to him.

"I have sought vengeance from this monster for years, but I cannot kill an innocent, even if she is conjoined by such a monster" said a mournful Lucas.

Then the one voice that seemed to change everything was that of the true first Manslayer, Vergil, "James you are a hero, but remember the toughest things in life are things that heroes must do to ensure the survival of everyone. I cannot claim to be a hero and never will for what I have done. I now know that my actions were dictated by outside influences, but yours are your own. Make the correct choice, not for us, but for those that you love and may love in the future and be prepared to live with the consequences of this choice."

James took heed of all three former Manslayers, summoned the Blade to his hand and in one thrust despite the cries from Angel and Dean telling him, "No, stop" he plunged the God Killer into Aubrey's chest. The young girl fell forward and whispered in his ear telling him, "thank you" before the sound of lightning and thunder filled the sky.

Aubrey's body was taken and lifted into the sky, before being engulfed in both flame and lightning before falling to the ground her eyes burned out and a relieved smile on her face. The Blade then fell to the ground at James' feet, the boy then turned to Dean and Angel and said, "time to end this and close that god damn Hell-Gate for good."

Helen meanwhile was positioned directly in front of the Hell-Gate and it worked all of their friends and family appeared, just as James, Dean and Angel came running to them fighting the creatures as they got there. James stopped and saw his mother and the spirits of everyone before she uttered the word, "Come" and suddenly the spirits of Max, Tina, Denis, Lance, Tommy, Tanya, Stephanie, Kevin, Bobby, Charlie, Chris, Alexa, Ellen, Jo, Jessica, Lisa, Ben, Mary and John all entered the former Watcher's body making her glow.

The action caused Sam, Crowley and Castiel to stop, the glowing meanwhile shown bright causing many of the vampires, demons and other creatures from the Hell-Gate to turn to ash, except for Angel and Helen looked into her youngest son's eyes and told him, "live, grow and always, always be yourself my son." She took picked up an angel blade, winked to her son and said I love you all to both the Winchesters and Angel and stabbed herself allowing all the power within to rush at the Gate weakening its power and hold.

At the last second, the spirits of Vergil, Dante and Lucas left James, leaving him weakened in his already bloody and beaten state before turning to the boy and jointly saying, "thank you for everything and continue being a hero", before they also entered Helen enhancing the power of the "spirit bomb." Knowing that a sacrifice is needed Helen leapt into the portal and suddenly the Hell-Gate turned into itself and blew up, knocking everyone away from it and collapsing its former resting place into a crater.

As everyone stood up, James stayed on the ground on his knees. Dean looked at the young boy and saw himself not too long ago after Sam jumped into the cage to with Michael and Lucifer. Angel and Sam tried to console the boy, who only looked at Dean and muttered, "Happy Dean? Now I have no one left, at least you still have Sam" Dean knelt down and told James he was wrong for what he said and told him about the note Max had left to him, making Dean promise to always be there for him and Tina, and that Max forgave James for Stephanie's death.

James looked back at Dean crying and asked, "really?" Dean nodded and told him that he forgave him also and that he, Sam and Angel will always be there for him not matter what. Angel and Sam nodded in agreement, as did Castiel and surprisingly Crowley the self-proclaimed "King of Hell", as both the angel and demon announced that they were telepathically told that their civil wars have been temporarily halted due to what happened today.

Sam, Dean and Angel then embraced James, while Castiel and Crowley had no interest in partaking in any hugs. Then all of a sudden the mystical and powerful Ancient One appeared.

"Hello" the ancient god said to the group of six.

"Ancient One!" replied Crowley now a little nervous, as he and Castiel bowed in a sign of respect to the powerful god.

"So this is the Ancient One" asked Angel as both Sam and Dean were cautious regarding the arrival of the Ancient One.

"Yes, I am. It is nice to meet you Angelus I mean Angel" replied the god before he continued instead talking directly to James, "You've done very well young man, your family would be proud of you."

James stood up clearly injured and would have fell if not from the assistance of both Angel and Castiel before addressing the Ancient One, "How can they be proud, they are all in Hell because of me. I should've been the one to do this not them."

"James, they did this for you. The darkness in you had grown because of the guilt you have been carrying around with you all these years beginning with your father's death against Patrick Corvinus" the Ancient One said calmly.

"How did you know" James asked shocked.

"Everyone knew, including Angel, Sam and Dean" the god said.

"Can you bring them back. I'll make a deal, if I die I'll forfeit Heaven and Hell for them to be back. Please?" James pleaded.

Smiling the Ancient One looked in the boys' eyes and told him, "I could bring them all back, but that would not do any good. You see there is a balance that I cannot cross and if I cross this balance and resurrect all of them then I am sad to say it will result in the same thing happening again."

"You mean they would die again?" James said dejectedly and hopelessly.

"Yes they would and their new deaths would be far worse than their old one's" the powerful god concluded.

James turned to both Crowley and Castiel and asked if they could at least permit them all into Heaven, even Vergil.

"Sorry mate that one I can't even touch" Crowley said. "I agree I would need to speak with each member of the Host of Heaven before allowing him to enter due to his past deeds" Castiel replied sullenly.

Noticing James' despair and anger, Dean turned to both angel and demon and asked, "Okay if not Vergil then what about you know Max, Tina and all of them can't you two do something about that?", Sam interjected and asked "Do you guys even have that power?"

"Well Moose and Squirrel that I can do something about" said a smiling Crowley who closed his eyes and opened them and looked to Castiel and said, "Well your turn missy."

Castiel puzzled by the demons' reference closed his eyes and said "Done."

The Ancient One closed his eyes and confirmed everyone is in Heaven now before looking to James and winking, "Even Vergil. I decided he earned his atonement. Just as you have earned a reward."

"A reward?" James asked dumbfounded before continuing, "I didn't do anything. My mom did."

"Yes you did, you saved Dante, Vergil and Lucas from their own torment and you have also saved the lives of billions from what Tysonis had done in opening the Hell-Gate. You have saved your family and friends earning you this reward" the Ancient One said to a still stunned James.

James stunned stopped and said, "I don't deserve it, I killed an innocent girl. Dean and Angel can tell you that one."

Stunned Sam asked, "What?" Dean and Angel turned to Sam and told him that Tyson's bonded vessel was a young girl that pleaded with James to kill her and he did.

James turned to the Ancient One and asked, "Can you make sure that Aubrey, the girl that Tyson shared bodies with goes to Heaven, she didn't deserve to die because of that prick."

The Ancient One smiled and said, "Done" and then he asked, "Would you have been willing to sacrifice your chance at Heaven for her to go to there?"

"Yes I would" James replied without hesitation much to the surprise of Sam, Dean, Angel and Castiel. Even Crowley was stunned to hear such omission, before the young man said, "I would sacrifice a chance to go to Heaven for everyone even for the new Slayer Buffy so she could be normal and live a regular life, for Sam and Dean to be happy and with a family and for Angel to permanently keep his soul without the fear of Angelus rising again."

Looking around at all before him, the Ancient One looked at James and said, "This is why you have earned your reward. Your reward will be that you when in need can speak to anyone you choose to in your dreams or in person if you wish. All you have to say is "I call on the soul of the chosen named" and you pick the person you want to talk to. You can do this at any time."

"Thank you" James replied.

"Your welcome and now I'll take this and return it to its rightful place" The Ancient One said calling the God Killer Blade to his hand before releasing it as it flew back to the ocean depths from where it had come. Castiel in the meantime put his fingers on James' forehead and healed him of his injuries. In an instant the Ancient One was gone, but not before snapping his fingers and restoring the mausoleum to its original form and all the destruction that was caused during the battle. He also resurrected those that were killed as a parting gift to James. Following the powerful gods exit both Crowley and Castiel we gone as well, leaving behind Angel, Sam, Dean and James.

Part 1 Chapter 6: A Hero's Calling

A year has passed since then and James turned 16, Angel is in Sunnydale helping the new Slayer Buffy now coincidentally is also 16, in her mission and actually fell in love with her. Sam and Dean stayed around with James for a bit while also taking him on some hunts and meeting more allies along the way, before James returned to New York. Since the deaths of his mother and Lance he inherited a nice amount of money, the family home in New York, both of their flats in London, very rare research and magical books, weapons and even a magical mansion of all places in Sunnydale.

Over the course of the year James received nightmare's all involving Buffy including her fights, her death and her battle against some ancient vampire called The Master and he didn't understand why, until he received phone calls from Angel asking him to come to Sunnydale. James didn't want to go he preferred to basically stay retired, but he also knew if he didn't do something then something bad would happen.

He then remembered his reward from the Ancient One summoned the one person he could truly talk to, his sister Tina he was always close to her as she always understood him best and he thought maybe she could help him.

"Hey little punk" said his sister.

"Hi Tina, been quite a long time huh?" James said trying not to cry before adding, "How is everyone in you know Heaven?"

"Everyone is good, Castiel checks in on us every once in a while" replied Tina.

"Is the Heaven civil war still going on?" asked James a little curious.

"Eh on and off, but thanks to the Ancient One none of us are affected by it, so that's good" Tina said with a laugh.

James did a laugh sigh before asking, "Good good, uhh who is actually fighting this thing. I've always been curious about this since Sam and Dean don't talk about it much."

"Well there is one group led by Cass who wants to do what the angels were meant to do and protect humankind. There is another of mostly Raphael's followers led by Bartholomew and Michael followers that want to bring him and Lucifer back to kick start the Apocalypse led by some bitch named Naomi and finally this rogue group led by Metatron. Oh and the Hell civil war has Crowley fighting with the archdukes of Hell Mammon and Asmodeus" Tina said out of breath.

"Oh wow, wait a minute I helped Sam, Dean and Castiel with wacko angels named Gadreel and Metatron. Come to think of it we helped Crowley ice Mammon also, gotta love the archangel blade" James said smiling.

"Really?" asked Tina curiously. "Did you guys kill Gadreel and Metatron also?"

"Gadreel yes. Metatron no Cass took him back to Heaven, apparently neither group wanted him to win so he, Naomi and Bartholomew teamed up to take him in. Mammon was a different story he came here trying to make earth into the new Hell, but well we stopped him." James said sighing.

"Did you know the players already in the civil wars?" Tina said her arms crossed.

"Yeah kinda but I wanted you to tell me" James said with a snicker and his arms up in the air.

"If I were alive I would kick your butt" Tina said laughing.

"I know, I wish you were" James said with a few tears before adding, "Look I've been having nightmares about the new Slayer Buffy and Sam, Dean, Angel, Castiel, the Ancient One and hell even Crowley are telling me to go to Sunnydale to help her out. I don't know what to do" James said perplexed.

"You want my opinion then huh?" Tina asked her little brother.

"Uhh yes please" James said.

"I think you should go. Because I've been keeping my eye on you from Heaven, look New York will be fine with the new recruits here to protect it. Think about it Sam and Dean aren't stupid there's Rufus Turner, Garth Fitzgerald, Krissy Chambers, Nicole and Aiden five hunters the three kids stationed here permanently. Then there are the two vampires Bennie and Lenore their nests, plus the Skinwalker Lucky and Bess Myers a werewolf happens to be married to Garth and her pack and then there is Amy the Kitsune all who has sworn to protect humans. You have Ellen and Jo's researcher/computer expert friend Ash and government fearing wacko friend of Bobby's and hacker/researcher Frank Devereaux. So trust me New York will be okay and I think maybe this new Slayer, Buffy could be good for you" Tina told her now stunned brother.

"Good for me, what do you mean?" asked James a little miffed.

"She could be your salvation. You still have so much anger and guilt, maybe she can set your heart free. Look you've never had a girlfriend and I know you tried but still don't talk to that girl from Boston, uhhh Faith right?" Tina asked.

"No I haven't talked to her last time I tried everything was disconnected. But from what I hear from Angel is that they are kinda somewhat dating" James told his sister.

"I know, but you never know she has to get to know the real you and she never will if you don't go there and meet her. Like I said you two maybe good for each other" Tina said with a reassuring smile.

"Hmm maybe your right, I've been so tied to the past that maybe it would be a good idea to start over. Maybe finally letting go of all the guilt will do good, the anger part is easy I can take that out on bad things. But maybe actually talking to someone could help" James said thinking about a decision before saying, "Why not, I think I'll go to Sunnydale."

"Good it's about time punk. Oh and one other thing that will help you get over your guilt trip. We forgive you and never blamed you for any of this remember that. We make our own choices in life and to be honest there is no reason you should feel guilty for anything. But I know you don't feel guilty about us anymore do you?" Tina said looking at her brother.

"What do you mean?" James asked a little defensively.

"You feel guilty about killing Aubrey" Tina said.

"I don't think I'll ever get over that Tina. I killed an innocent girl" James said looking away from his sister ashamed. "You, Max, Sam, Dean, Angel Mom, Dad and Lance never would've done that."

"James trust me none of us could ever do what you did, except maybe Dean and Angel but anyway you had to do it if you didn't Aubrey never would've been free from Tyson, would've suffered from the emotional trauma of killing innocent people driving her insane and to be honest she might've killed herself and ended up in Hell because of Tyson's deeds" Tina told her brother.

"Seriously?" James asked shocked to hear this news.

"Yes and she would've suffered because of him. But thanks to you she is free and enjoying her time, where she should be in Heaven. By the way her and Tommy are dating and she keeps calling you her hero" Tina said smiling.

James knew that smile was a sincere one, not a fake one but one that is genuine with his sister and he finally realized that maybe he truly is a hero. That maybe Vergil and everyone else was right and he can make a difference, he looked at his sister and said, "Thank you, sis I needed that. Now I have to go pack, make an appointment to get my records sent to Sunnydale High School because the Hellmouth is going to have one more slayer to deal with and he is the descendent of Sparda. I'm going to Sunnydale to help Buffy Summers" James said triumphantly before hugging his sister, thanking her again and leaving.

Tina smiled and said "Your welcome and anytime little punk" before she disappeared.

Meanwhile a figure was watching them, the Ancient One was standing there and smiling before he thought to himself, "You asked for forgiveness, but you got what you needed. Now go save the world and Slayer kid. She's going to need every hand she can get."


End file.
